Az ügy
by MissMicike
Summary: A párkapcsolatokkal mindig csak a baj van. Akcióban a Shichinintai. Autósüldözés, tolvajlás, gyilkosság és... mit csinál a másodfőnök? Na meg a többiek...


Bárgyilkos rezidencia folytatása. Ha muszáj önállóan is megállja a helyét. Paródia jellegű, de a vége elég sötétre sikeredett, az író hangulatának köszönhetően...

InuTaishot még mindig nem így hívják, hanem Inu no Taishonak, csak így rövidebb.

Szereposztás: InuTaisho - elnök és maffiafőnök, Shichinintai - a város bérgyilkosai, Naraku - a médiasztár.

Megumi Hayashibara híres japán szinkronszínész (seiyuu).

Ai Orikasa: Jakotsu japánhangja

Aniki: idősebb testvér

NekoFune: MacskaHajó

Taisho-Narita Sesshoumaru: Sesshy szinkronja Narita Ken névre hallgat

Banzai: Izé, hogy van ez magyarul...?

Kanpai: Koccintásnál használt kifejezés, talán az angol Cheers megfelelője.

Saimyoushou: Naraku darazsainak a japán neve

Chibi-nin-tai. Chibi: elnagyolt arányúra rajzolt cuki figura, feje és szemei aránytalanul nagyok, többi testrésze kicsi.

* * *

- Hogy _MIIIT_ csinál a másodfőnök? 

Jakotsu jó hallását igazolni látszott Suikotsu esendő, majdnem tanácstalan arca. Már-már bocsánatkérően nézett társára, mintha a másodfőnök helyett esedezne kegyelemért. Kezében egy papírt gyűrögetett, azon vezette le feszültségét, amiért kénytelen volt ilyen rossz hírrel beállítani Jakotsuhoz és megzavarni őt asztalának rendbetételében.

Suikotsu megismételte jól érthetően, tagoltan, szépen artikulálva a rövid, ám de megdöbbentő mondatot:

- A másodfőnök házasodik.

Jakotsu megdermedve, félig nyitott szájjal, pislogva állt kezében egy tűzőgéppel és úgy nézett, mint akivel épp most közölték, hogy el kell töltenie egy éjszakát egy nővel.

Suikotsu meg sem próbált többet mondani ennél, hisz hiába. Jakotsu most úgysem figyel, és ő is tudta jól, Renkotsu megbocsájthatatlan bűnt követ el. Igaz, hogy a Shichinintai alkotmánya nem tiltja a házasságot, de azért mégis...

Jakotsu igyekezett logikusan gondolkozni, de az ellenszenv és a hányinger felülkerekedett benne. Végül kapkodva megkérdezte a lapot csomóvá gyűrő Suikotsutól:

- Ooaniki tudja?

- Ooaniki... Hát, nézd...

- Azt ne mondd, hogy vigyorogva hátbavágta Renkotsut és helyeselt! – kiáltott társára Jakotsu. Suikotsu fanyarul elmosolyodott.

- Azért nem. Tulajdonképpen, ez még nem végleges... Szóval meghallottam egy-két szót. Körülbelül negyedórája távozott a főnök innen az irodából, a másodfőnökkel együtt. Kávézni mentek. És megtárgyalni ezt az ügyet. Renkotsu azt is említette, hogy ha nem muszáj ne kürtölje világgá, mert még az is lehet, hogy összetöri Ginkotsu lelkivilágát, vagy hasonló. De meghallottam, és gondoltam szólok neked...

- Jól tetted! – szögezte le Jakotsu és levágta az asztalra a tűzőgépet. Suikotsu megjegyezte magának, hogy alkalomadtán újat kell venni, mert úgy tűnik a fiúban túltengnek most az érzelmek. És azt is megjegyezte, hogy most már mindenki tud az ügyről, akinek nem kéne...

Jakotsu szájába vette bal hüvelykujját és képletesen rágta egy kicsit a körmét. Suikotsu ezalatt a kukába hajította a kinyírt lapot. Kitekintett az ablakon, majd leült Bankotsu asztalához. A kávézó két sarokra van innen.

- Suikotsu... Ez így nem jó.

- Öhm... – Suiktosu nagyon nem tudott értelmesen hozzászólni.

- Először is... csajt akar elvenni?

- Jakotsu... – Suikotsu megszédült, és fáradtan pillantott Jakotsura – Egy, Renkotsu nem buzi. Kettő, ebben az országban tilos az azonos neműek közti házasság.

- Tényleg?

- Hm.

- ...hol is van Naraku száma?

- Minek az neked? – Suikotsu rosszat sejtett.

- Akkora ötletem van! – Jakotsu lehuppant a székére a földre verve egy kupac lapot, amit a fiókból szedett elő – Naraku minden piti ügyet meg tud oldani, hatalmas a befolyása, hajlandó is segíteni a megfelelő áruért cserébe – itt széttárta kezeit lesöpörve minden két centinél magasabb tárgyat az asztalról, többek közt az asztali lámpát is – és még viszonylag a barátunk is! A házasodás kérdést meg el tudjuk intézni InuTaishoval is.

- Mi? – Suikotsu értetlenül nézhetett, mert Jakotsu nekiállt magyarázni, olyan lelkesen, hogy véletlenül rátaposott a levert lámpára.

- InuTaisho az elnök! – jelentette ki az egyértelmű tényt a fiú – Neki módjában áll törvényt változtatni!

- Jakotsu! – Suikotsu most bánta meg, hogy közölte barátjával a tényt, a másodfőnök házasodik. Ez a mondat már sejtethette volna a véget – Neked kötelességed tönkretenni Renkotsu ötleteit?

Jakotsu felpattant székéről, körbejárta a szobát háromszor, közben motyogott időnként valamit, és párszor nekiütődött a berendezési tárgyaknak. Mikor Suikotsu megszólította épp leverte a radiátorról a ráakasztott kisvödröt. A vödör a víz felfogására szolgált, ami a radiátorból csöpögött. És mind kiömlött Jakotsu szandáljára, de ő nem zavartatta magát, csak felemelte bal lábát és megrázta miközben teljes figyelmét Suikotsunak szentelte:

- Jakotsu te ittál?

- Nem. Miért? Munka előtt nem iszok.

- Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos. Csak azért kérdem, mert hiperaktív vagy és egyébként az elmúlt percekben többször karamboloztál a székekkel, szekrényekkel és asztalokkal a szobában.

- Nem ittam... – jegyezte meg a fiú immár kevesebb meggyőződéssel.

- Nem lőtted be magad ugye? – Suikotsu felállt és odalépett Jakotsuhoz, ellenőrizte a pulzusát és felhúzta szemhéját is, hogy meglesse minden oké-e.

- Nem emlékszem rá, szerintem nem... Hé, elkened a sminkem... Szóval Renkotsu házasodik... Na nem. Ugye ez szabálytalan?

- Higgadj le – utasított Suikotsu, de nem gondolta komolyan. Ez a hír körülbelül olyan hatással lehetett a fiúra, mintha egy állatvédővel közölték volna, hogy másnap olyan gázt bocsátanak a világra, amitől meghal az összes afrikai termesz – Nem hinném, hogy szabálytalan. Indokoltan a főnök biztosan engedélyezi. Persze a titoktartás gyanítom, hogy érvényes lesz. Persze érdekes, és komplikációkat okozhat az egy háztartásban élők között a titkolózás, pláne ilyen közömbös, mindennapi téren, mint munka...

- Kímélj meg. – állította le az elemzést Jakotsu. Lecsatolta szandálját és felrakta az asztalra száradni, majd melléje ült.

- Suikotsu! Én ezt nem akarom! – Az orvos együtt érzően figyelte barátját. Tudta ő jól, hogy Jakotsu nem akarja. De mit számít az, ha Renkotsu a fejébe vesz valamit? És miért ne legyen boldog Renkotsu? Sajnos általában, ha egyikük boldog az elkedvetleníti a másikat. Ők már csak ilyenek. Egy biztos. Ooaniki be fog szólni neki, hogy miért közölte a hírt Jakotsuval.

* * *

Pár órával később. 

Jakotsu hanyatt hevert az asztalon, szandálja a kihúzott fiókban, az iratok összeszedve, de nem szétválogatva a földön. A plafont bámulta.

Zörrent a szakadt reluxa és nyílt az ajtó.

- Hé, főnök! – Jakotsu hasra fordult, majd meglátva Renkotsu visszataszító képét leesett az asztalról. Nem feltétlenül függ össze a kettő, hiszen Jakotsu akkor is leesett volna, ha Bankotsu lép be, mivel az asztal nem volt elég széles a forgolódáshoz.

- Nocsak. – morogta Renkotsu és ledobta az újságot Bankotsu asztalára. Jakotsu feltápászkodott és összekuporodott székére. A másodfőnök viszonylag jókedvűen – önmagához képest lelkesen – magyarázott.

- Láttad az újságot? Valami külföldiek találékonyan plexibe rejtették a drogot. Polimetil-metakrilába – ez a plexi a gyengébb elméjű hallgatóság kedvéért – kokain-hidrokloridot kevernek, amikor célba ér feloldják, a felesleges műanyagot pedig elássák a művelet végén. Alkalom adtán meg lehetne pendíteni az ötletet Narakunek, lehet, hogy díjazná az újításokat. Plexit meg még úgysem csempészett szerintem. Mi van, mit bámulsz? Olyan a képed, mintha büdös halat dugtak volna az orrod alá.

- Költői hasonlít volt Aniki. Úgyis fel akartam hívni Narakut, majd elmesélem neki a sztoridat. Me...

- Inkább ne. Hagyd másra, neked ez megerőltető. Mire eljutsz odáig, különben is elfelejted a felét...

- _Mellesleg_ hol van a főnök?

- Gondolom valahol az épületben. Csak nem hiányzik? – gúnyolódott Renkotsu. Jakotsu válaszul kiöltötte a nyelvét és még csúnyábban nézett, mint addig. Kezeivel átfogta felhúzott lábait és olyan durcásan nézett, hogy még egy hatéves kiskölyök, akinek elvették a plüssmajmát, is megirigyelhette volna.

- Most meg mi bajod? – Renkotsu felvonta szemöldökét. (Vagyis ami maradt belőle. Ez jó téma – vajon leégett az is és pótszőrt ültettetett be helyette, vagy az megmaradt? Esetleg festve van...? Örök rejtély...) Jakotsu nem felelt. Renkotsu az asztalhoz lépett és rátámaszkodott, lehajolt a fiúhoz.

- Suikotsu elmondta?

- Mit? – Jakotsu hirtelen felöltött ártatlan arca nem hagyott kétséget a válasz felől. Renkotsu hátat fordított.

- Gondoltam.

- Te tudtad, hogy Suikotsu tudja?

- Nem.

- ?

- Most, ahogy jöttem vissza, rajtakaptam.

- Min?

Renkotsu tenyerébe temette homlokát és az ajtó felé indult.

- Menyasszonyiruha katalógust nézegetett...

_Elsötétített szoba, megtermett férfi újsággal a kezében görnyed az asztal fölé. Ajtó nyílik, újság a fiókba repül, de mellémegy._

_- Házasodsz? – szól a belépő._

_- Még nem vagyok benne biztos... – feleli a férfi. Gyanakvó arc, keskenyedő szemek a válasz._

_- Egy barátom – idióta vigyor, zavart nevetgélés._

Jakotsu felderült, felpattant és átszaladt a szemközti irodába. Renkotsu majdnem köpött egyet. Bankotsu egy pillanatra rá megjelent a folyosó végén kezében egy összetekert magazinnal. Irodája ajtajában helyettesét látta, és már több méterről megkérdőjelezte:

- Na, mi újság?

- Semmi. – Renkotsu morgósabb hangulatban volt, mint valaha.

- Hol van Jakotsu? – kukucskált be Renkotsu válla felett az irodába a főnök.

- Ruhakatalógust nézegetnek Suikotsuval – a lenéző hangnem majdnem nevetést váltott ki Bankotsuból. Jakotsu ebben a pillanatban lépett ki a folyosóra.

- Szia főnök!

- Találtál valamilyen ruhát? – mosolygott a főnök.

- Szépek szépek, de mindegyiket nő viseli... – undor, hányinger, szemforgatás – Meg különben is Suikotsu nem ér rá, Mukotsuvel telefonál. Jut eszembe, Aniki! – Renkotsunak szólt a bensőséges megszólítás, aki kapásból tartózkodóan kihúzta magát – Hogy hívják szíved választottját? – Jakotsuból a visszafogott pocskondiázás és az általános jókedv különleges egyvelege áramlott ki.

Bankotsunak leesni látszott, hogy Jakotsu tud arról, amit el szándékoztak titkolni előle.

- Mit érdekel téged?

- Meg leszünk hívva az esküvőre nem? Illenék tudnom.

Renkotsu kelletlenül felelt.

- Anna. Annának hívják és zárt körű esküvőt akarok tartani kizárólag közeli családtagokat meghívva.

- Már ne haragudj, de a testvéreid vagyunk. – feleselt Jakotsu.

- Nem akartál meghívni minket? – csodálkozott Bankotsu.

- Bérgyilkos barmok gyülekezete az esküvőmön! Még mit nem!

- De Ren-chan...!

- Renkotsu!

Bankotsu felszólító hangja inkább hatott a másodfőnökre, mint Jakotsu könyörgő szemei.

- Még gondolkozom rajta... – felelte kelletlenül a férfi és saját irodájába vonult. A kint maradottak még hallották feddő hangját:

- Suikotsu miért nem húzod el azt a rohadt függönyt? Olyan sötét van, mint egy denevérbarlangban!

Bankotsu elgondolkodva bámulta az egyértelműen valamit forraló Jakotsut. Vajon lenne-e értelme kimondani az utasítást, ami eszébe jutott: Nem szabotálni!

* * *

_(Megumi H.: Get along)_

- Te Jakotsu, egyáltalán miért akarsz elmenni az esküvőre? – kérdezte Bankotsu lábait lógázva a pingpongasztalról. Jakotsu mellette feküdt kiterítve csukott szemekkel, nehogy megvakítsa a még mindig erős nap. Mindketten lazán, sportosan öltöztek erre az estére. A nap már leáldozóban volt, pasztellszínezetű felhőkönnyeket ejtett a vérpadra vonulván, az ég többi részét pedig élénksárgába és komor kékbe vonta.

_(Megumi H.: Life)_

Madarak csicseregtek fogyni nem akaró energiával, de hangjukat elnyomta a közelben elhelyezett városszéli szabadtéri színpadon rendezett koncertről ideszűrődő zene. A fiúk is tudták, hogy épp Megumi koncert van, de őket abszolúte nem érdekelte.

- Miért ne? – motyogta Jakotsu.

- Hát... - Bankotsu feléje fordult – Nem csíped Renkotsut, ugyanezt a nőkről sem lehet elmondani, minek akarsz odamenni?

- Renkotsu mégiscsak a testvérem – Jakotsu sunyin laposra nyitotta szemeit. Eddig ez még soha nem hangzott el, mint érv. Főnöke játékosan pajtása mellkasára csapott. Az áldozat felhördült, levegőért kapott, majd felült, megkímélendő magát a továbbiaktól.

- Életedet szentelted Renkotsuénak a megkeserítésére, igaz? Ez már csak így van. Persze amíg tudom, hogy el nem árulnátok egymást ezzel nincs is semmi baj.

- Ha engem kérdezel, ő szívesen hátba szúrna engem. De valószínűleg szívesebben lökne egy szakadékba, vagy gázoltatna el egy kocsival, mert akkor biztosabb a halálom. De ha meg is halok, esküszöm visszajövök kísérteni az illetőt, aki megölt! – Jakotsu sokat sejtetően mosolygott. Bankotsu visszamosolyogva nyugtázta a kijelentést.

- Elhiszem...

- Egyébként azért is elmennék arra az esküvőre, mert kíváncsi vagyok Renkotsu no Aniki leendő nőjére... Szerinted ő is kopasz?

- Szerintem biztos több haja van, mint egy átlagembernek, hogy pótolja Renkotsu hiányosságát...

- Akkor szüksége van még humorérzékre, ép testre, egy buta libának kell lennie...

- Renkotsu okos? – firtatta Bankotsu. Na nem azért, mintha nem tudta volna a választ, barátja véleménye érdekelte.

- Minden rossz tulajdonsága ellenére... Valami jónak benne is kell lennie, különben aránytalanul túlsúlyban lenne nála a barátságtalanság meg a pókerarc... Vajon mi tetszik benne annak a nőnek?

- Biztos jó az ágyban – vonta meg a vállát Bankotsu. Jakotsu furcsán pillantott rá, majd huncut mosolyra húzódott a szája, és összeszűkült a szeme, gyanakvóan méregette főnökét.

_(Megumi H.: Tales of Phantasia)_

- Azt neked kéne tudnod...

- Nekem? – Bankotsu meglepetésében magára mutatott, majd jelképesen fejbe kólintotta társát – Épphogy neked kéne tudnod! Te buksz mindenre, ami szembejön és lóg neki valami elöl!

- De nem én vagyok a főnök, hogy benyalja magát nálam... – a kaján vigyor mellé Jakotsu még fel is nevetett, majd gyorsan leszökkent az asztalról főnöke megtorlása elől, aki csak első hallásra borult ki a megjegyzésen, utána követte Jakotsut és feltartotta két kezét és kicsit tördelte ujjait:

- Ugye tudod, mi jár ezért...

- Nem akarom tudni... – nevetett Jakotsu.

- Akkor is megmondom, sőt... Halálra _csikizés_! – Bankotsu kiugrott biztosnak tűnő pózából, és futásba lendült. Jakotsu tehetségéhez képest sarkon pördült és futásnak eredt a parkban. Füvön át, utakat keresztezve, bokrok közt bújt át, majd ledöntött egy botos nénikét a lábáról, közben pedig veszettül botladozott, lába minduntalan kibicsaklott szandáljában, amit délelőtt szétáztatott a radiátornál. Bankotsu valahogy mégsem érte utol, pedig ő mindig is gyorsabban futott. Közben oda-odakiáltottak valamit a másiknak, mint:

- Ezt most nem hagyhatom megtorlatlanul! Úgyis mindig kikerülöd a büntetésed!

- Ha elkapsz is, én leszek felül!

- Ezért mondom, egyszer meg kell, hogy kapd, ami jár neked!

- Alig várom...!

Kiértek az utcákra, de nem lassítottak. Az egyik sarkon befordulva Jakotsu nekiütközött valaminek, amitől hátratántorodott, s miközben az illető a következőt kiabálta:

- Nem tudsz vigyázni! – Bankotsu is bekanyarodott és karambolozott barátja hátával, amitől mindketten szerencsétlen járókelő karjai közé estek. Bankotsunak még akkora mázlija is volt, hogy megbotlott Jakotsu bokájában és az emberke pulóverujjába kapaszkodva rántotta magát talpra.

Ki hord egyáltalán ilyenkor pulóvert? És mit keres itt a város szélén? Jakotsu kikászálódott az idegen karok közül, de csak lassan, mert észrevette, hogy férfi. Mikor felemelte fejét és meglátta az arcot, körülbelül akkor pillantott ő is Bankotsura, aki az egyetlennek bizonyult, akit nem lehet olyan könnyen meglepni.

- Nicsak, ki van itt... Üdv, Inuyasha!

- Inu-chaaan! – Jakotsu újra átölelte volna Inuyashát, aki hátralépett és úgy rázta le magáról a fiút, mintha leprás lenne.

- Mi a jó fenét kerestek ti itt?

- És te? Csak nem a Megumi koncertről jössz? – kérdezte Bankotsu. Inuyasha bevágta a durcát.

_(Megumi H.: Shining Girl)_

- Elkísértem Kagomét, de ez borzalmas, úgyhogy kiszöktem.

- Azt hittem te is Megumit hallgatsz... – sóhajtott fel Jakotsu.

- Én?

- Ai Orikasa rulez! – Jakotsu feltartotta mutató és középső ujját V alakban.

- Egyébként nem is olyan rossz, hogy találkozunk... – mondta Inuyasha egy megvető pillantás után – Elkéne egy kis nyomozóféle segítség.

- Nem nyomozók vagyunk, hanem bérgyilkosok... – komolykodott Bankotsu – Csak olyan munkát vállalunk azon kívül, amihez nem kell kitérő köröket futni. Például fénymásolás, nyomtatás meg bevásárlás.

- Na és chip elemzés.

- Na ja.

- Fénymásoltatni akarsz? – érdeklődött Jakotsu.

- Dehogy! – nagyzolt Inuyasha – Sokkal komolyabbról lenne szó. Persze csak akkor mondom el, ha vállaljátok.

- Neked bármit... – Jakotsu megpróbálta átkarolni Inuyashát, aki Bankotsu mellé húzódott, és kicsit lehajolt, hogy suttogóra foghassa hangját. Jakotsu is közelebb lépett. Három fiú állt a járda közepén, egy sarkon, összedugott fejjel sutyorogva.

_(Megumi H.: Watashi wa Ko Neko)_

Mikor 10 perc után végre felegyenesedtek Inuyasha és Bankotsu kezet szorítottak. Jakotsu nyomott egy gyors puszit a távozó Inuyasha arcára, majd belekarolt Bankotsuba, és a páros a visszapillantgató Inuyasha „_talán mégse kellett volna"_ tekintetétől kísérve indult hazafelé.

* * *

Jakotsu és Bankotsu közös lakásukban üldögéltek törökülésben a konyhaasztalon. Egy-egy tányér extrakönnyen elkészíthető babkonzerv üldögélt a székeken. Jakotsu kezében kés és villa, főnökéjében pálcikák. A mikró tetején zöld porcelán tányéron egy alig égett hetes alakú, rózsaszín szegélyű gyertya és négy másik, összekapart csonk szolgáltatta a világítást. A rádióban kívánságműsor szólt. 

- Kész vagy?

Jakotsu kuncogással felelt és összefente a kést és a villát. Főnöke rávigyorgott.

- Aki leeszi a széket egy hétig mosogat!

- Úgy nem! – reklamált Jakotsu. Bankotsu előrehajolt és megpróbált a tányérból egy pálcikányi szilárd darabot magasra emelni a szájához, de az félúton visszapottyant és kifröcskölt a padlóra.

- Na mindegy... Akkor az mosogat, aki nem hal éhen.

Jakotsu is nekilátott, egy kicsit könnyebb volt a dolga, de az esélye is nagyobb volt, hogy leesik az asztalról. Kicsit szenvedtek így a vacsorával. Az ok: nem szerettek unatkozni. Ha épp volt idejük hülyeségeket műveltek normális mindennapos tevékenységek helyett. Ha már együtt laknak, miért ne...?

Bankotsu épp aljas módon kézi étkezésre váltott, mikor valamiért figyelmüket bevonzotta a rádió. Egy vidám, csilingelő női hang beszélt:

- ... szeretném kérni a Titanic betétdalát Celine Diontól és küldeném a titkos másodfőnökömnek – a nő (vagy lány) hangjából kitetszett, hogy mosolyog.

- A titkos másodfőnökének? Ő valami titkos udvarló?

Bankotsu felnézett, de kezét bennhagyta a tányérban.

- Majdnem – nevetett a nő – Csak a neve titkos.

- Nem mondod meg a nevét? Akkor legalább a kezdőbetűt!

- Rendben... R, mint... rendben. – a műsorvezető és a nő is nevettek egyet. Jakotsu szájában a villával pislogott.

- És miért küldöd neki?

- Mert az én kedvenc számom, és tudom, hogy ő is nagyon szereti.

- Oké, máris bejátszom... És téged hogy szólíthatlak?

- Anna.

- Oké... köszönöm, hogy hívtál Anna!

És kezdődött a Titanic betétdala Celine Diontól. Jakotsu főnökére sandított, aki csupa kérdőjel arccal figyelte a rádiót, mintha lett volna értelme, de hiába várt választ. Mikor felébredt bujkáló mosollyal kérdezte a harsányan felnevető Jakotsutól:

- Titanic...?

Körülbelül a szám feléig nem tudták abbahagyni a fuldoklást, aztán pedig azon gondolkoztak, hogy lehetne ezt gyanú nélkül szóbahozni.

Valamivel vacsora után Bankotsu az ágyán üldögélt pizsamanadrágban. Mikor Jakotsu kijött a fürdőből köntösben és zöld törölközővel a vállán merengve megjegyezte:

- Ha ez az volt, amire gondolunk, akkor... Ez az Anna valamit tud, amit nem kéne.

- Hm...? – Jakotsu egy fésűt tartott fogai közt, kezeit pedig lefoglalta, hogy vizes haját próbálta kibogozni és egyengetni. Megtorpant főnöke előtt, de értelmes válaszra nem volt képes. Ez nem is okozott különösebb gondot Bankotsunak, csak hangosan gondolkozott.

- Másodfőnök... Emlékszel, azt mondta titkos másodfőnök.

- Hi nn ümlksztmm? – Ki ne emlékezne? Akarta mondani a kérdezett.

- Csak nem poénból szólítja így... Akkor pedig tudja, hogy valahol másodfőnök a drágája.

Jakotsu majdnem kiejtette szájából a fésűt a kuncogástól.

- Ráadásul titkos. Ez zavar engem. Nem titkolózott volna a nő, ha csak egy normális pasinak tartja a leendő férjét.

- Hem szi ghasz – Ez így igaz, mondotta volt a hallgatóság.

- Muszáj lesz kérdőre vonni Renkotsut...

- Hummah!

- Mi?

- Ugyan! – Jakotsu végre eltávolította beszélőszervéből a szépítési eszközt és eredeti funkciójára használva tincsei közé akasztotta és miközben félhosszú haját tépte folytatta – Minek zargatod? Egy nő úgyse sok mindent tehet! Ha meg tévednék, büntess meg azzal, hogy rám bízod a sorsát.

- Na, nem kell mindjárt olyan drasztikusan gondolkozni... – nyugtatgatta barátját Bankotsu – Bár lehet, hogy igazad van és nem kéne Renkotsut piszkálni. Van elég baja így is.

- Mi? – hökkent meg Jakotsu.

- A múlt héten rásóztam egy kisebb ügyet, amivel meggyűlt a baja. Lehet, hogy segítened kellene neki.

- Miben...? – Jakotsu egyértelműen nem sok lelkesedéssel fogadta a munkát. Máskor sem, de ha Renkotsuval kellett együtt dolgozni, az még tovább rontott a helyzeten.

- Egy csaj bepanaszolt egy palit, hogy zsarolja, de nem mer a rendőrséghez fordulni, mert valami főmuksó az illető.

- Mivel zsarolja?

- Házassággal – fintorgott Bankotsu.

- Oh... – Jakotsu helyet foglalt Bankotsu mellett az ágyon. A fiú puha takarójába süllyedve folytatta a fésülködést. Bankotsu megérezte Jakotsun a halovány szappanszagot, és a frissen fürdött érzés rá is áttelepedett. Jakotsu legszívesebben átölelte volna főnökét, de az ilyesféle érzelemkinyilvánítás még itt sem mindig volt tolerálható – főleg nála.

- Szóval, ha segítenem kellene Renkotsunak ahhoz még az is társulna, hogy egy nőnek az ügyét kéne elrendezni?

- Igen... – Bankotsu sóhajtott – Épp ezért fontolgattam, hogy Mukotsunak szólok. Neked különben is ott van az a másik ügy.

- Mi?

- Amit Inuyasha mesélt a múlt csütörtökön – Bankotsu gonoszul kipillantott az ablakon édes, kék szemeivel. Jakotsu letette a fésűt maga mellé a takaróra.

- Tényleg! Az most lesz esedékes. Hogyhogy Inuyasha még nem telefonált?

- Én is csodálkozom rajta... Olyan túlbuzgó a kölyök. Biztos holnap fog.

- Nem találod furcsának?

- Mit? – a főnök hátradőlt az ágyon és kitárta karjait. Jakotsu oldalra döntötte a fejét, de szemét főnökén tartotta.

- Renkotsu no Aniki házasodik. Aztán ez a csaj, meg a palija. És ott van Inuyasha, meg amit mesélt...

- Inuyasha paranoiás. Ahhoz ennyi hozzáfűznivalóm van. Különben meg, igen, mindig is ezzel volt a legtöbb baj. A párkapcsolatok egyszerűen nem működnek egy bizonyos időnél tovább. Sőt, néha addig se. A házasság meg abszurdum.

Jakotsu felvonta szemöldökét.

- Te mióta tudod ezt ilyen jól?

- Láttam egy-két dolgot, nem? – vigyorgott Banktosu – Valamikor szüleim is voltak nem? Meg aztán te is elég jó példa vagy, ne sértődj meg... Mukotsutól is láttam dolgokat, Suikotsu pedig úgy tud felrúgni kapcsolatokat, hogy nem győzöm nézni.

- Lehet, hogy nem a legjobb példákat láttad – vihogott Jakotsu. Bankotsu vállat vont fektében.

- Meglátjuk mi lesz Renkotsuval, és utána nyilatkozok véglegesen.

- Mikor lesz Aniki esküvője egyébként?

- Egy hónap múlva kábé.

Jakotsu bólintott, majd felkapta a fésűt és kivonult a fürdőbe befejezni a tisztálkodást. Bankotsu utánanézett, míg el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött, szemében egy kis szigor, vagy talán rejtett szomorúság csillant meg.

* * *

Jakotsu olyan ruhát húzott, amiben könnyen mozoghat, és nem zajos. Tehát fém övről szó sem lehet. Legyen inkább egy zöld vászonnadrág és fehér bőröv, meg talán egy rózsaszín top... Nem, Inuyasha kikötötte, hogy nem lehet feltűnő. Mi számít feltűnőnek? Jó, akkor legyen a top kék. ...Jó, akkor legyen egy közönséges póló. Meg mellény, de azt úgyis leveti majd, mert meleg van, meg az zörög minden lépésnél. A magas sarkúról szó sem lehet, abban hogy lehet futni? Papucs dettó... Edzőcipő! Zoknival, és akkor még kevesebb az esélye, hogy észreveszik. 

Kár, hogy nincs edzőcipője.

Sebaj, Anikinek van. Talán jó az ő lábára is. Aniki már bement az irodába, valakinek tartani kell a frontot. Suikotsu öt perc múlva itt lesz kocsival és elviszi a célpontra, ahonnan magára lesz utalva és a megbeszélt időpontra a főnök is odaér majd, hogy együtt szökjenek. Suikotsu egy közeli utcában várakozik majd, és minden pillanatban feszülten figyel, mikor van rá szükség.

Ezalatt Mukotsu végig az irodában lesz Kyoukotsuval – aki csak ideiglenesen teheti be a lábát oda, mert neki az utcán a helye, onnan segít – Renkotsu pedig a saját ügyén dolgozik. Hopplá, a mai nap meg különben is csütörtök! Naraku napja – vagyis a kék öltönyösé, ha nosztalgiázunk. Naraku nagyon sokáig még bérgyilkosai előtt sem fedte fel kilétét, ekkor ragasztották rá a kék öltönyös becenevet, mivel kivétel nélkül mindig abban állított be hozzájuk.

Jakotsu esernyőkkel díszített zoknit húzott és feltúrta a szekrényt, amiben senki sem fáradt rendet tartani és kihalászott egy fél pár kék edzőcipőt. A másikat sehogy sem találta, így arra pedig színben hasonló, de fazonban teljesen más papucsot választott. Majd leveszi.

Sebtében feltűzte haját és már csukta is maga mögött az ajtót. Viszonylag éberen lépett ki a kapun. Arcára hideg cseppek potyogtak. Jakotsu felpillantott az égre és elhúzta száját.

- A fenébe is, esik... – morogta félhangosan. Csak reménykedett benne, hogy most nem lesz akkora zuhé, mint annak idején, a Naraku-féle esetnél. Mikor kiderült, hogy Naraku Naraku.

Megpillantotta Suikotsu sötétzöld Audiját parkolni a félig felfutva a járdára. A férfi épp tárcsázott mobilján. Jakotsu bekopogott az ablakon. A férfi eldugta a maroktelefont és beengedte a még csak csöpögő esőben toporgó Jakotsut az anyósülésre.

- 'Reggelt... – morogta Jakotsu.

- Neked is. Mi van?

- Esik... – nyögte a fiú.

- Hm, ez valóban korlátozza majd egy kicsit az akciót, de nem hátrálhatsz meg most.

- Na, akkor irány az a ház. ...Csupa sár lesz a zoknim... – nyafizott a fiú. Suikotsu lepillantott a lábára.

- Egyedi a felszerelésed – mondta mindenféle megütközés nélkül, és bekapcsolta a rádiót – Felébredtél már?

- Ez most nem azért van... Bankotsu no Aniki mikor elindult felkeltett, úgyhogy most időben kész lettem. Csak nincs edzőcipőm, az övének meg nincs párja és már most szorít egy kicsit.

- Vedd le... – sóhajtott reménytelenül a férfi.

Egyikük sem fáradt a biztonsági övvel. Suikotsu elfordította a kulcsot, a motor baj nélkül felberregett és zöttyenve lehajtottak a járdáról. Jakotsu leoperálta lábbeliit, Suikotsu pedig jó melankolikus zenecsatornát talált, ami remekül passzolt a leereszkedett hangulattal, amit az eső és a szürkeség szolgáltatott. Ugyan a füves területek már most zöldebbnek és virultabbnak tűntek az átlagosnál, ez nagyon nem növelte az aszfalton kocsikázók életkedvét.

Az ég hatalmasat dördült, Jakotsu összerezzent és meghúzta magát az ülésen.

- Nyugi... – figyelmeztette komoran Suikotsu. Jakotsu laposan tekintgetett kifelé az esővel csíkozott ablakon. Az ablaktörlő fel-alá járkálása még tovább monotonította a helyzetet.

Hamarosan lefékeztek nem messze egy kertes háztól. Kicsit vitáztak előtte, mennyire lehet közel menni. Suikotsu egy utcával arrébb parkolt volna le, de Jakotsu leszögezte, hogy ő ugyan nem sétál ilyen időben annyit, a ház előtt kiugrik és Suikotsu mehet ahová akar.

Kompromisszumként pár házzal odébb parkolt le a férfi és meredten nézte, ahogy társa elindult a pocsolyák közt zokniban. A fiú mormogva mászott be óvatosan a kertbe és bújt el a bokrok közt.

Nem kellett soká várnia, hamarosan egy nő lépett ki a házból szemeteszsákkal, mellyel a kapu melletti kukához szaladt egy esernyővel fél kezében, papucsa csattogott a vizes kövezeten. Jakotsu a nő hátán tartva szemét beosont az ajtón.

Előhúzta kését nadrágja rejtett hátsó zsebéből és felszaladt a puha lépcsőn. Házkutatáshoz nem kell kés, de hátha történik valami és megkéselheti ezt a nőt...

Későn vette észre, hogy lucskos sárnyomokat hagy a zoknija. Elbújt a feljáró mögött, levetette őket és zsebébe tuszkolta. Mezítláb indult tovább az emeletre. Odakint felhorkant az ég, mikor a nő becsukta az ajtót.

Jakotsu felidézte az Inuyasha által rajzolt házalaprajzot, majd kénytelen-kelletlen besurrant a legközelebbi ajtón és mögéje lapult, mert a nő felcaplatott az emeletre. Hamarosan lelépcsőzött, hálistennek nem nézett be ebbe a szobába. Jakotsu kikukucskált, majd a nő hálószobájába osont. Kopogás nélkül hatolt be és azonnal munkához látott.

Feladat: bármilyen árulkodó tárgy keresése, ami szeretőre, kedvesre, férfinemű, nagyon közeli barátra, leendő hitvesre stb. utal.

Elsőnek kinyitotta a szekrény, ami nyikorgott, így ezután óvatosabban bánt vele. Néma csendben feltúrta a ruhákat, igyekezett őket nem szétborítani. A ruhásszekrény után az ágyneműtartó jött. Semmi érdekes. Íróasztal. Itt már zörgős cuccok is akadtak bőven. Jakotsu minden fokozott óvatossággal kezelt, de tempója mégsem lassult. Arcán feszült koncentrálás, ahogy hangtalanul pakolgat ide-oda és igyekszik mindennek megjegyezni a helyét, és milliméterre pontosan ugyanoda visszatenni.

Hopp, egy levél. Ez jó nyom lehet. Feladó nincs ráírva, és géppel címzett. Mi van benne... Semmi. Hát ez nagyszerű. Még a kézírást sem nézheti meg. Tovább. Újság, könyv, könyvjelző, csokipapír, radír, ragadós fecni bevásárló listával, egy furulya... Egy, mi? Gyerünk tovább...

Jakotsu szabályos időközökben a háta mögé nézett és hegyezte a fülét. A konyhából csörömpölés és mikrózümmögés hallatszott fel. Talált egy cédét. Ez jó lehet. Igaz, csak zenei... Ráadásul Megumi! Akkor hagyjuk.

Hirtelen szöveg ütött valami a fiú fejében. Visszakereste a levelet. Milyen név is állt rajta? Nem biztos benne, de... Megvagy!

Higurashi Anna. Hm... Az Anna rendkívül gyakori név.

Jakotsu folytatta a kutatást. Benézett mindenhová, de legvégül csak egy kissé elszáradt virágcsokrot talált az egyik polc sarkában. Fonnyadt, barnásodó kála zölddel kibélelve.

Épp az utolsó érdekes polcnak szentelte volna figyelmét, és meg is pillantotta a fotóalbumot feküdni a könyvek tetején, mikor dudorászás és léptek közeledtek felfelé. Jakotsu a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtóra pillantott, majd halkan csettintett egyet a nyelvével a fotóalbumra tekintvén. Az ágyhoz lépett, és villámgyorsan bebújt a fejrész és a fal közé. Itt észrevétlen maradhat, ha nem mozgatja a függönyt és nem köhög.

A nő belépett a szobába, az ajtó ezt nyikorgással jelezte. Jakotsu innen nem láthatta mit csinál. Erősen markolta kését és zord arccal bámulta az ágyat közvetlen közelről.

A nő dudorászott, és halk suhanások jelezték, hogy valószínűleg ruhákat babrál. Jakotsu idegesen átkozta magában a jókedvű hölgyeményt. Nincs máshol dolga...? Órájára pillantott, majd óvatosan megmasszírozta bal nagylábujját.

Egy negyed óra múlva a nő távozott. Jakotsu kisurrant rejtekhelyéről, felkapta a fotóalbumot és átszaladt a szemközti helyiségbe, ami történetesen a vécé volt. A fiú ismerte a ház alaprajzát, Inuyasha bemutatta őket egymásnak. Szerencséjére volt kulcs a zárban. Ha a nő be akar jönni azt hiszi majd, beragadt az ajtó. Lehajtotta a vécétetőt helyet foglalt és fellapozta az albumot. Nem érte sok meglepetés. Többnyire a nőt látta, meg a lányát, Inuyasha csaját, Kagomét, na meg egy kisfiút, olyan Kohaku korú lehetett, és különféle szülők által édesnek tartott dolgot művelt. Jakotsu nem is a főszereplőknek szentelte a legtöbb figyelmet, miután látta, hogy minden ugyanazok a személyek szerepelnek, hanem a környezetnek. Egy kép nagyon felkavarta. A város szélén készült, ott, ahol semmi érdekes nincs, csak néhány lakóház. Történetesen abban az utcában, ahol Renkotsu lakott. A nőt ábrázolta, csak a nőt, finom kalapban, és hosszú ruháját fújta a szél. Jakotsu meredt a képre és nem akarta elhinni, ami megfordult a fejében. Ez se Inuyashának nem jó, se neki!

Összecsukta az albumot, hallgatózott, majd kióvakodott a folyosóra és vissza a szobába, ledobta az albumot és elindult le a lépcsőn.

Ekkor látta meg a nőt felfelé igyekezni egy kosár frissen mosott ruhával. Felszisszent és beszaladt a lány szobájába. Egy lépéssel kerülte el, hogy megpillantsa a házigazda. Várt egy percet, majd nyugodtan végigsétált a folyosón, bekukkantott a nőhöz, aki neki háttal teregetett, integetett neki és a földszintre szaladt.

A megbeszélt ablakhoz ment a nappaliba, kihúzta hajcsatját tincsei közül, bár nehezen találta meg, elkavarodott. Kiügyeskedte a zárat, majd a kanapé háttámlájára fellépve fejjel előre kicsusszant a vékony bukóablakon. Kapóra jött vékonysága.

Majdnem kitörte a nyakát, mert fejjel a földre esett, de egy profi bukfenc megmentette az életét, viszont bokától nyakig sáros lett hátul. Újra felfedezte, hogy esik. Felnyúlt, de sajnos nem bizonyult elég magasnak, hogy elérje az ablakot és visszacsukja. Hagyta úgy, ahogy volt, erre igazán nem figyelhetnek fel.

Megkerülte a házat, és átvetődött az alacsony kerítésen. Elkocogott a szomszéd utcába, és bevetette magát Suikotsu kocsijába.

- Na, találtál valamit? – érdeklődött a közben megérkezett főnök a hátsó ülésről.

- Sokáig tartott... - kifogásolta Suikotsu.

- Ooaniki... – nyögte Jakotsu hátrafordulva. Suikotsu megpillantotta a fiú felszerelését és tiltakozni készülődött, de a főnök leintette.

- Mi az? Úgy nézel ki, mint akit kiborított a dolog...

- Méghogy! Mondd csak hogy hívják a nőt, akit Renkotsu no Aniki el akar venni?

- Honnan tudjam! Annának. A másik nevét nem tudom. – mormolta Bankotsu.

- Ha ezt kitárgyaltátok, azt is megmondhatja valaki, mitől lesz tiszta a kocsim.

- Domestostól. – Bankotsu idegesen figyelte az esőtől homályos utat előttük – Csak én látom úgy, hogy jön valami szemből...?

- Nem – közölte az egyértelmű választ Suikotsu. Hamarosan elhúzott mellettük egy fehér Citroën, a férfi pedig kiállt a kocsival.

- Hová?

- Akár egyenesen Inuyashához is mehetünk – terpeszkedett el középen a hátsó ülésen Bankotsu.

- Cél; a kisebbik Taisho villa.

- Vagyis az újabbik. – helyesbített Jakotsu.

- Szerintetek nem tisztességtelen nagyobb villát építtetni, mint az apádé...?

- Nem tök mindegy?... – fújt Jakotsu beletörölve talpáról a sarat az ülés szélébe – Egyikőnknek sincs apja!

- Értelmetlen a vita, téma lefújva. – fejezte be Suikotsu.

Pár perc után Jakotsu figyelni kezdte a visszapillantó tükröt. Suikotsu csak azért szúrta ezt ki, mert eddig is a fiút leste, mennyi sarat szór még szerteszét.

- Mit nézel?

- Mögöttünk...

Suikotsu is csatlakozott a megfigyeléshez. Közben a körmeit piszkálgató Bankotsu is felnézett.

- Suikotsu...

- Tessék Ooaniki.

- A zsaruadót.

- Máris...

Suikotsu benyomta a rádió gombját, amelyet Renkotsu megbütykölt, csavarta egy kicsit a gombot és már hallhatták is a rendőrök közlendőit. Hasznos dolog, ha épp szöksz előlük...

Jakotsu továbbra is a visszapillantót bámulta. Nagyon nem tetszett neki az a kocsi, ami mögöttük haladt már egy ideje.

- Suikotsu... – mondta felettébb nyugtalanul.

- Mit akarsz... Remélem nem akarsz kérni semmit, mert a kocsim bekoszolása után nem vagyok hajlandó...

- Van egy olyan érzé...

- Jakotsu, nyughass – szólt rá a főnök, copfja végét igazgatva.

- De Ooaniki...

- Nyugi. Suikotsu kerüljük az áruház felé. Valami baleset van, nem akarok dugót...

- Jó.

Kocsikáztak egy ideig, majd Jakotsu felcsattant.

- Főnök, egy rohadt fehér tragacs követ minket nagyjából mióta elindultunk! Mit akarsz tenni?

- Ismerhetnéd a főnököt... – válaszolt Suikotsu – Majd az utolsó pillanatban megállunk, kiszáll és elrendezi egyedül.

- Nem áll szándékomban ilyesmi. Suikotsu, fordulj le balra! – Bankotsu előrehúzódott a két ülés közé. A sofőr elrántotta a kormányt. A szorosan felzárkózott autó mögöttük hevesen követte őket.

- Biztonsági öv... – jegyezte meg figyelmeztetően a főnök. Jakotsu azonnal kapcsolt, Suikotsunak pedig lassítani kellett volna a művelethez, így neki is elrendezte, bár közben akadályozta a korrekt navigálást.

- Figyelem. Enyém a kocsi – kezdte a helyzet rendezését Bankotsu, előhúzva bő farmerdzsekije belső zsebéből pisztolyát – Jakotsu tied a rendőrség.

- Értettem – Jakotsu mosolyogva halászta elő a kesztyűtartóból a fejhallgatót és kapcsolta a rádióra (ez is Renkotsu műve). Bankotsu elégedett volt a felosztással. Övé a parancsnokság, Jakotsué a zsaruosztag, akármilyen utcanév hangzik el, ő rögtön tudni fogja, hol van és merre nem kellene menni, úgy ismeri a várost, mint a tenyerét. Suikotsunál pedig nem is lehetne jobb sofőrük. Így hát...

- Gáz!

Suikotsu keményen a pedálra lépett, a főnök pedig egyszerre igyekezett szemmel tartani az utat előttük és mögöttük, és kapaszkodni, közben pedig Jakotsu figyelmeztetéseire figyelni. Ja és persze majd időben tüzelni, ha eljutnak odáig, és kitartó az üldözőjük.

Keresztülszáguldottak még viszonylag szabályosan a fél városon, a fehér Citroën nem tágított, meglehetősen ügyesen vette az akadályokat. Suikotsunak hamar elege lett.

- Főnök...

- A Nazunánál igazoltatás van! – kiáltotta Jakotsu észlelve, hogy arra tartanak. Suikotsu lekanyarodott balra, de így is kritikusan közel haladnak el a hely mellett, és erre mindig dugó van... A főnök összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette a környéket, majd...

- Suikotsu! Ki megyünk a pályára!

- Az autópályára?

- Épp most küldtek ki egy matricás helikoptert! – torkollta le őket Jakotsu.

- Leszarom! – felelte nyugodtan a főnök – Majd leszedjük. – Felhúzta fegyverét, és tekintet nélkül az esőre az ablakot meg le – Suikotsu, itt lesz egy korlátos út...

- De Ooaniki... Ez egy vadiúj autó... – próbálkozott Suikotsu.

- Azt se tudod, mit akarok!

- Dehogynem! Át akarsz velem hajtatni a korláton!

- Betonból van, te nagyokos! Nyugi már! Mindig idegeskedtek... Csak menj végig azon az úton! A végén jobbra!

Jakotsu kezeit a fejhallgatón tartva próbált koncentrálni az egyre jobban vibráló hangokra.

- Ti tudtátok, hogy a híd ami kivezet a pályára, épp bontás alatt van, mert életveszélyesnek nyilvánították...?

- Mi? – Suikotsu majdnem kikormányozta a kocsit a járdára.

- Mekkora rugózása van a kocsidnak, Suikotsu? – kérdezte Bankotsu.

- Még nem próbáltam... – sóhajtotta megadóan a férfi.

Hamarosan kiértek a pályára vezető felüljáróhoz. Valóban bontották. Végzetesen közelítettek.

Jakotsu lekapta a fejhallgatót és átvette a feléje nyújtott pisztolyt, amit Bankotsu az irodából hozott el neki. Suikotsu tövig nyomta a gázpedált.

A főnök kidugta a pisztolyt az ablakon, de szinte azon nyomban vissza is húzódott és az ülés elé hasalt, mert a kocsi hátsóablakát szétlőtte az üldöző. Suikotsu felordított:

- A kocsim!

- Ezek többen is vannak? – kiáltotta Jakotsu hátramászva, kicsit megtaposta a nyögdöső Bankotsu gerincét, és lekuporodott az ülésre.

- Ooaniki, épp most sodortunk el egy életveszélyt jelző táblát...

- Gyorsíts, mert beérnek! – hangzott az érzéki felelet.

- Ezzel arra céloztam, hogy az útnak, amin megyünk kétszáz méteren belül vége, és lezuhanunk az alattunk lévő útra!

Jakotsu kidugta a fejét, és tüzelt a mögöttük hajtó autó gumijára, de csak a karosszériát és a visszapillantót találta el, de azt középen.

- Hová célzol? – förmedt rá Bankotsu, aki felkapaszkodott mellé. Jakotsu a vezető felé kiáltotta:

- Lennél szíves egyenesben tartani a kocsit? Nem tudok célozni!

Suikotsu már nem is válaszolt. Taposta a pedált, és lemondott kocsijáról. Már látta a pontot, ahol a levegőben véget ért az út. Egy fél perc vagy annyi se, és lezuhannak. Közvetített főnökének.

Bankotsu zsebre dugta pisztolyát és megmarkolta az ajtó kilincsét.

- Ugrunk. Igyekezzetek úgy ugrani, hogy már elég közel legyetek a földhöz, és akkor nem lapultok szét!

- Nem akarok ugrani... – mormolta Jakotsu.

- És mi lesz a kocsimmal? – hüledezett Suikotsu. Talán mégsem mondott még le róla teljesen...

Az üldöző vad dudálásba és lámpavillogtatásba kezdett, és lassított észrevévén a veszélyt. Suikotsu fellélegzett.

- Megállok. Ő is megáll.

Bankotsu dühödten pillantott rá.

- Jakotsu... – a szólított engedelmesen a két első ülés között előredugta kezét, marcona kifejezéssel a vezető fejéhez nyomta fegyverét.

- Gázt!

- Igenis... De ha elkapnak a zsaruk bemártalak benneteket, hogy túszként kezeltetek...

- Zuhanunk! – ordított fel Bankotsu. Kitárta a bal hátsó ajtót, lepillantott, és észlelvén, hogy a jármű fordul, kivetődött. Jakotsu kikapta a tárat fegyveréből fordultában, és kigördült a járműből. Suikotsu fontolóra vette, hogy elhalálozzon-e járgányával egy időben, de inkább az ugrást választotta. Kitépte a biztonsági övet a tokból, és már repült is. A föld vészesen közeledett.

Egy perc múlva Jakotsu már ötven méterrel odébb vergődött a vastag sövényben, magas fűben és sárban. Tisztult az idő.

Szerencsére időben lekászálódott az útról, és most igyekezett menteni az irháját, mielőtt ideérnek a zsaruk. Valaki csak kihívta őket, miután egy kocsi zuhant az út közepére fejjel lefelé... Talált egy halastavat. Leült a partra, fegyverét egy közeli bozótosba rejtette. Nézte a hullámok fodrozódását. Ült egy negyed órát és kipihente az ijedelmet. Átkozta magát, hogy nem tudta megnézni a rendszámát az üldözőnek, pedig ez az ő szerepe lett volna.

Bankotsuért nem aggódott, a fiú már többször visszatért a halálból. Volt már, hogy eltűnt egy hétre, de utána épségben megjelent. Nem vallott, de valahol csak összefoltozták... Suikotsu már egy kicsit... Bár ő is többször bizonyította, hogy tud magára vigyázni.

Zörgést hallott maga mögül. Ideértek.

A két kék ruhás járőr igencsak meglepődött, hogy egy ártatlan képű, meglehetősen bugyuta kinézetű csávót talál a halastó partján a sárban üldögélni. Meztelen lábait a tóban áztatta, egész ruhája sárral fedett.

- Te meg mit keresel itt?

- Nézelődök... – pislogott a srác, tekintete értetlen és ijedt. Az egyik rendőr elnevette magát, mikor a fiú szájába vette hüvelykujja körmét, és rágicsálni kezdte.

- Mit nevet a biztos úr? Én mindig kijárok ide. Olyan nyugodt. És szép.

- Volt itt egy baleset... – kezdte a másik zsaru. A fiú majdnem beleájult a vízbe.

- Itt! Csak nem öltek valakit bele a kedvenc tavamba? – gyorsan kikapta lábait. A rendőr felkacagott. A másik kritikus szemmel figyelte a gügye csákót. Olyan ismerős a képe valahonnan... Jakotsu összeszorította fogait... Nem mindenkinek van ilyen tetoválása... Remélte, hogy nem ugrik be a fickónak, hogy ki ő...

- Leesett egy autó az autópályáról az alatta haladó útra és eltűntek, akik benne ültek. Nem tudjuk mi történt, de senkit nem találtunk a környéken. Esetleg nem szaladt erre valaki?

- De! – vidult fel a kölyök. A rendőrök figyelni kezdtek, eddig még semmi nyomra nem akadtak. Talán itt... – Egy hölgyemény, szakadozott világoskék ruhában. Azt hittem olyan fazon, de akkor lehet, hogy ott ment tönkre a ruhája... Vörös volt a haja, meg koszos az arca, és idegesnek tűnt.

- Miért szaladhatott el...? – morfondírozott az egyes számú rendőr. A másik leintette.

- Hülyék a népek... Ennyi volt. Kösz, vedd úgy, hogy ki vagy hallgatva. Tessék egy zsepi, töröld meg az arcod...

Jakotsu a távozó zsaruk után nézett, majd letörölgette arcáról és nyakáról a sarat. Milyen ártatlan, naiv nép a rendőrféle...

Megint megmozdultak a bokrok, ezúttal finomabban és sokkal balrábbról. Jakotsu elfelejtette felvenni ártatlan kifejezését, de nem is volt rá szükség. Előbukkant a káromkodó Suikotsu, mögötte pedig a vigyorgó Bankotsu.

- Szép alakítás volt... – mosolygott Jakotsura. Suikotsu meg se állt, folytatta útját a tó mellett, a város felé.

- Gyerünk, mielőtt visszajönnek a barmok...

Keserves séta volt a városig, Jakotsu csak egyszer torpant meg, akkor sem a fáradtág miatt. Meglátott az egyik ház kerítése előtt egy fáradt, lihegő lányt. Világoskék, szakadozott ruhát viselt, vörös haja kócosan omlott nyakába, mély dekoltázsába bogáncsok akadtak. Jakotsu pislogott és fojtatta útját a főnök mögött, már csak egyszer pillantott vissza.

* * *

- Szóval valaki üldözött benneteket... És mi érdekeset láttatok azzal kapcsolatban, amivel megbíztalak benneteket? 

Az idősebbik Jr. Taisho villájának nappalijában üldögéltek. A tulajdonos nem tartózkodott itthon, ezért merészeltek hangosan tárgyalni.

- Jakotsu volt benn, ha visszaér, majd mesél... – felelt Bankotsu a kapott bögre tejet szürcsölve. Suikotsu egy kanapé mélyén siratta kocsiját, és elmélyülten beszélgetett Mukotsuval telefonon. Panaszkodott.

Inuyasha ujjaival dobolt az asztal szélén, amin ült. Még soha nem várta ennyire Jakotsut. Nem kellett soká türelmetlenkednie, megjelent a fiú. Most került elő a fürdőből, Inuyasha piros térnadrágját, és egy fehér trikóját viselte. Saját sáros cuccai karjára vetve. Ledobta magát Bankotsu mellé és felkarolta a forró csokis bögrét.

- Enyém ugye...? – már ivott is. Inuyasha csendben, mohón figyelt, majd nem bírta tovább a feszültséget és ráförmedt:

- Na, mit csinál Kagome anyja? Mit találtál?

Jakotsu nyugodtan letette bögréjét, végignézte, amint főnöke letörli tejbajszát, és méltóztatott végre Inuyashához fordulni.

- Egyetlen furcsa dolgot találtam. Azon kívül egy hajszál sem utal szeretőre, vagy hasonlóra.

- És mi az?

- Hát... Egy fénykép.

- Egy férfival! – csapott le Inuyasha.

- Hát, nem...

- Egy nővel!

- Nem!

- Egy... gyerekkel...?

- NEM! Inu-chan, beszélni próbálok!

Inuyasha fintorgott. Jakotsu hátradőlt.

- A képen a nő egyedül volt, fújta a szél satöbbi, és abban az utcában készült, ahol Renkotsu no Aniki lakik... Valakinek meg kellett csinálni azt a képet, nem fényképezhette le önmagát ilyen szögből. A kép körül nem voltak hasonlók, semmi a környékről, vagy más emberekről. Abban a negyedben amúgy semmi érdekes nincs. Még egy bolt sem. Mostani volt a kép, az aljára dátumot írtak, nincs egy hónapos.

Emésztettek. Suikotsu lerakta a telefont.

- Szerintetek... – gondolkozott Bankotsu, de félbeszakították.

- Ne mondd ki.

- Mit, Jakotsu?

- Tudom mit akarsz.

- Igen...? Honnan?

- Tudom és kész.

- Folyton ezzel jöttök! Hogy tudjátok, mit akarok! Nem vagyok elég kiszámíthatatlan...?

- De, az vagy főnök... – sóhajtotta Suikotsu - Mikor megyünk haza...? Át akarok öltözni. Mukotsu meg ügyet kapott.

- Milyen ügyet? – kíváncsiskodott Jakotsu.

- Nem érdekes! – intette le Bankotsu – Most nem ezzel foglalkozunk. Ha végeztünk meghallgatjuk a fiúk beszámolóját.

- Végeztünk, nem? – Suikotsu kivakart egy kisebb sárgörönygöt a füléből – Szeretnék hazamenni, lefürödnék. Mukotsu meg azt mesélte...

- Suikotsu! – csattant fel Bankotsu. Kezdett elege lenni a fiúkból – Azt mondtam később. Betűzzem?

- Nem... – morogta a férfi kelletlenül meghunyászkodva. Jakotsu pislogott párat, majd megtekintette maradt-e még csoki a bögréjében, de csalódnia kellett.

- Inuyasha! Itt vége a feladatunknak – jegyezte meg – A gondolkodás már a te ügyed.

Bankotsu összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a helyette ténykedő srácot. Inuyasha törökülésbe helyezkedett és feléjük hajolt, majdnem leesett az asztalról.

- És ha nem fizetek...?

Egy szempillantás alatt előkerült Jakotsu kése, és a fehér hajú fiú nyakánál csillogott.

- Fizetsz – mosolygott Jakotsu, megszállott vigyora, a végüknél felfelé hajló mélybordó ajkak, a sötét szem égő villanása újra előhozták Bankotsu mosolyát.

Inuyasha kelletlenül lehozta pénztárcáját az emeletről (na nem, mert megijedt, csak elismerte, hogy ennél többet nem kért a fiúktól) és fizetett. A három bérgyilkos távozott, Bankotsuval kezet fogott, Suikotsu integetett neki, Jakotsu pedig búcsúpuszit nyomott vöröslő orcájára.

A tagok egymás mellett gyalogoltak hazafelé, az ismét szakadó esőben.

- Nesze... Most fürödhetsz... – nyögte Jakotsu oldalba könyökölve Suikotsut. Bankotsu lehunyt szemmel haladt előttük.

- Mit mondott Mukotsu?

- Tudom, nem teregetjük ki a szennyest az ellenség előtt.

- Valóban. – nyugtázta a főnök.

- Csak őt is érintette volna...

- És? Amíg nem ő hívott...

- Állítólag Sesshoumaru telefonált, hogy szüksége lenne néhány baromra, akiket amúgy soha nem kérne meg semmire, de most le kellene foglalni egy kicsit Narakut, és ő nem tud két helyen lenni. Részleteket a hétvégén közöl.

- Lefoglalni Narakut...? Miért?

- Nem mondta – vont vállat Suikotsu.

- Ismeritek Sesshyt, nem...? – sóhajtott Jakotsu. Tarkójára támasztotta kezeit, és felfelé fordította arcát, hogy azt verjék az esőcseppek.

- Sznob, mint egy palotapincsi... – felelt Bankotsu. Az út további része csendben telt.

* * *

- Ooaniki... Beszélnünk kell... 

- Ezt is ritkán hallom...

- Biztosan valami személyes problémája van...

- Neked nem kell hallanod. A főnökkel akarok beszélni.

- Naa!

Renkotsu zavarta meg a rituális papírrepülő dobó versenyt az irodában.

- Tényleg nem hallhatja? – kérdezte Bankotsu kiélezve repülője gerincét körmével. Lábait az asztalon pihentette, ő maga félig feküdt a főnöki székben.

- Végülis... – vont vállat a másodfőnök és felült Jakotsu asztalának sarkára. A fiú belecsípett a férfi combjába, majd elhajolt a reflexütés elől – Elegem van az ügyből, amit kiosztottál nekem.

- Nocsak – Bankotsu lerakta a papírrepülőt egy iratkupac tetejére – Ezt tőled hallom...?

- Ilyet még nem láttál... – csóválta a fejét a kopasz.

- Mi a gond?

- Tudod, van ez a csaj, akinek az a mániája, hogy egy magas rangú idióta feleségül akarja venni.

- Ő meg nem akarja.

- De nem ám... – Renkotsu tenyerét a fészkelődő Jakotsu fejbúbjára helyezte, nehogy merészeljen bármit is akár csak kigondolni – Tegnap egész nap a nyomában jártam. Egy ürge követte, de nem hiszed el; semmit nem tudtam kideríteni róla! Hosszú fehér kabátot viselt az évszak ellenére, meg napszemüveget és kalapot. Ha van haja, akkor ezt betűrte a gallér alá, a vonásait meg sál takarta! Hol egy virágcsokorral, hol egy bonbonnal bukkant fel a csaj orra előtt. Egyszer hátulról ugrott rá, átölelte, meg ledöntötte a földre. Az áruházban meg nekiszaladt egy kocsival, a csaj belehuppant a csomagolt sajtok és szalámik, meg a karton sör közé, és végigszáguldottak a sorokon! Ooaniki, én nem kaptam testőr kiképzést, és nincs kedvem egy őrültet hajkurászni egész nap.

Jakotsu hangosan kacagott. Bankotsu mosolygott.

- Szóval semmit nem tudsz az ürgéről?

- Hogy hívják a csajt? – kérdezte hirtelen felindulásból Jakotsu. Renkotsu hűvösen felelt:

- Nem, és Ayamének.

- Ja, akkor semmi...

- Mikorra ígérkeztél el a csajnak legközelebb?

- Az estére, de...

Jakotsuból kitört a röhögőgörcs.

- Jakotsu, csend – intette le mosolyogva a főnök a srácot, aki erre még jobban nevetett. Kiterült az asztalon. Renkotsu térden rúgta, majd Ooaniki asztalához lépett, megtámaszkodott a szélén, igyekezett komoly és higgadt maradni.

- Az estére, de őszintén, nem nagyon akaródzik elmenni. Még éjszaka is őrizzem...? Bár az a marha képes betörni az ablakot, és egy ajándék yorkshire terriert hozni rózsaszín masnival, csak hogy oltár elé állathassa azt a koszos némbert...

- Elmegyünk veled. Lerendezzük ezt az ügyet egyszer, s mindenkorra. – jelentette ki Bankotsu.

- Mit jelent a többesszám...? – aggodalmaskodott a másodfőnök.

- Engem és Jakotsut. – Renkotsu hátrapillantott a fiúra, aki könyökölve öltötte ki rá a nyelvét – Meg Kyoukotsut.

- Na, őt minek? – mordult fel Jakotsu.

- Csak. – adta meg a feleletet Bankotsu. A két beosztott fintorogva egymásra pillantott. Lehet, hogy vannak itt ellentétek, de azért néhanapján egyetértés is...

* * *

Jakotsu már tapasztalta, ha valami furcsa előérzete van, annak mindig van jelentősége. Csak ez soha nem jut eszébe időben. Csak itt, a vaksötét fürdőszobában a kádban lapulva egy zseblámpával az övében, és egy kibiztosított pisztolyt szorongatva. A függönyön hagyott egy rést, az ajtó pedig tárva nyitva. A résre Ooaniki jelzése miatt volt szükség. Ha Jakotsu előjöhet a rejtekhelyéről zseblámpafényt lát majd a folyosó végén. Ha nem lát, és fura hangokat hall, csak akkor merészkedhet elő, ha a nevét hallja. Renkotsu a ház egy másik részén lapul, Kyoukotsu pedig a konyhában a szemetes mögött. A csaj meg kóricál. 

Vörös a haja, két copfban hordja, és egy szakadt világoskék ruhában flangál mezítláb. Szeme zöld, éles és nagy. Arca baba, hangja nyávogós. Jakotsu elsőre megutálta. Főleg, mivel felismerte. Őt látta a város szélén, és az ő leírását adta meg a rendőröknek. Ő Ayame. Bankotsu leadott egy jelet beszélgetés közben, de Jakotsu még nem biztos benne, hogy jól értelmezte. Ez a nő egy démon lenne...?

Nagy a csend a házban, csak néha hallatszik egy-két puha lépés a parkettán, meg szabályos időközönként egy pohár csurig töltődik valamivel, amiben Renkotsu szerint nincs alkohol, mert megfigyelte, hogy a lány nem iszik, csak narancselvet.

Jakotsu kicsit korlátozottnak érezte magát a csendben, sötétben. Na nem ezek miatt, hanem mert a főnök azt mondta, ne mozduljon a helyéről. Megesett már máskor is, de akkor átlátta a terepet. Most viszont ő a hátvéd, a rejtőzködő. Mint a másik három. Pedig ezt a szerepet Renkotsu szokta betölteni és ő is bőven elég egyedül.

Üvegcsörömpölés. Jakotsu majdnem kiugrott a bőréből ijedtében. Meglátta a résen át Bankotsu zseblámpáját, de úgy érezte ez nem jelzés... A fény vakításra szolgált. A betörő méltatlankodva felmorrant, majd kézi-, és lábtusára került sor a bejáratnál. Előkerült a hisztérika lány, és meglátva a betörőt lehiggadt kissé.

- Mit keresel itt, Kouga? – kiáltott rá. A szólított odaugrott hozzá, megragadta két kezét.

- Hallottam mik történnek veled, Ayame! Gyere! Hazaviszlek, holnap pedig a feleségem lehetsz!

- De, Kouga...

Bankotsu hátulról fejbe csapta a férfit a zseblámpával. Jakotsu nyugodtan könyökölt a kád szélén felsője cipzárját majszolva.

- Ez az eszement üldöz téged? – kérdezte a főnök a földön elterült, fejét szorongató férfira mutatva.

- Mi van abban a lámpában! Acélgolyó? Jól vagy, Kouga...? – Ayame letérdelt, és ülőhelyzetbe emelte a lófarkas csávót. Bankotsu érzéketlenül az arcába világított, hogy szemügyre vehesse. Kouga vastag szemöldökű, nagyorrú, ferdeszemű illető volt. Hegyes fogai, és fülei, hiányzó pupillái bizonyították démonságát. Fekete haját copfban viselte, kiszabadult tincseit bőr fejpánt fogta vissza. Izmai dagadtak minden porcikáján, ott is, ahol normális lénynek nincsenek izmai. Vállszélességét és magasságát tekintve még faltörő kosnak is használható lett volna.

- Elkapva... – jelentette ki Bankotsu – Renkotsu! Kyoukotsu!... Jakotsu élsz még?

- Itt vagyok.. – hangzott a felelet a sötétből. A fiú kiült a küszöbre.

- Kouga! Fáj valamid...?

- Ayame...! Várj egy pillanatot, szétverem ezeket a barmokat és mehetünk...

Ekkor érkezett meg Renkotsu, és hallva a megnyilvánulást minden további nélkül leköpte a lófarkast, aki páratlan gyorsaságról tanúskodva félregurult, kezével dobta magát a magasba, elrugaszkodott a plafonról, amitől majdnem szétesett a rendkívüli stabilitással rendelkező ház. Öklével Bankotsu felé suhant, de megállította egy kés, ami az orra előtt repült el. Biztos talpra érkezett egy fél méterrel a főnök orra előtt.

Bankotsu kihúzta a falból a kést és visszanyújtotta Jakotsunak, aki még mindig a küszöbön üldögélt. A srác visszavette fegyverét és nadrágja hátsó zsebébe rejtette.

- Kik vagytok ti...? Nem közönséges emberek... – suttogta Kouga ökölbe szorított kézzel.

- Heh! Nem hallottál még a hírhedt bérgyilkosokról? – nagyzolt Bankotsu – Mi vagyunk a Shichi... _Jakotsu_!

- Nagyon kényelmes viselet lehet... – a fiú Kouga szőrös ágyékkötőjét tapizta és megpróbált belesni alá.

Renkotsu felsóhajtott.

- Elrontottad a főnök bemutatkozóját.

- Elvetemült banda... – morgott Kouga és átvetődött a főnök feje fölött, az ajtónak háttal érkezett, és behúzott egyet Renkotsunak, de egy fél pillanattal később Kyoukotsu markában találta magát, és a fejével törte ki a plafont, mert a tag túl magasra emelte.

Ayame sikoltozva próbálta elérni Kouga lábát, hogy segíthessen, de Renkotsu lefogta.

- Mi a franc bajod van? – zsörtölődött – Elkaptuk, most mi nem tetszik...?

Megtudták, mi nem tetszik.

Újabb üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott, és a folyosó végén megjelent egy lélegzetelállító figura. Magassága meghaladta Kougáét is – Kyoukotsuét nem! -, fehér maffiózókalapot viselt, sötét napszemüveget és bokáig érő begombolt kabátot. Egyik karjában egy nyugtalan, lila masnival átkötött westie kutyus fickándozott, a másikkal kalapja karimájába kapaszkodott. Az illúziószerű hatást a hátulról érkező megvilágítás adta.

Ayame ordítva rohant a fürdőbe, átesett Jakotsun, és beverte a fejét a kádba. Renkotsu keze ügyébe helyezte gyúlékony italát, de Jakotsu panaszkodni kezdett.

- Azt akarod itt használni? Felgyújtod ezt a szalmaházat!

- Azzal mindent felgyújt – intette le Bankotsu.

- Ő az! – mondta Renkotsu és kortyolt egy mélyet.

- Akkor ki ez a jóképű srác? – intett felfelé Jakotsu.

- Kouga – adta meg az egyértelmű választ Bankotsu, majd hozzávágta zseblámpáját a fehér idegenhez, aki szinte mozdulatok nélkül egy méterrel előrébb állt, és még a lámpa se találta el. Jakotsu előkapott két dobókést zoknijaiból. Mialatt Renkotsu lefújta tűzzel az illetőt Bankotsu leszakított egy ősrégi, félméteres családi portrét a falról, hogy harcoljon vele.

Mikor a tűz elfogyott a kopasz szájából, a fehér idegen ugyanúgy állt a helyén, mint annak előtte.

- Ti vagytok! Shichinintai! Keblemre barátaim! – tárta szét karjait. A westie megpörkölődve, vészesen ugatva huppant a földre és suhant Kyoukotsu lába felé. Jakotsu épp az utolsó pillanatban mentette ki.

- Ki ez az eszement? – kérdezte Renkotsu. Bankotsu tekintete ezalatt a két keze közt tartott képre vetődött. Középen a vörös hajú lány állt pár évvel ezelőtt, közvetlenül mellette az erőteljes felépítésű fiú csakis ez a Kouga lehet. Rokonok?

- Meg se ismertek? – szipogott mély hangján az idegen. Majd mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére leemelte fejéről a kalapot. A figyelmesebbeknek már a mozdulat kezdetén derengeni kezdett valami, ugyanis az ujjak végén hegyes, éles karmok nőttek. A kalap lekerültével lenge, gyér fényben szikrázó, copfba kötött, derékig erő, ezüst tincsek omlottak le. A kevéske frufru is kiszabadult, egy pár szál a régimódi napszemüveg mögül előleselkedő keskeny szempárba lógott. Aranysárga, világító tekintet metszette keresztül a sötétséget, csillogó, fehér mosoly ragyogott a döbbent bérgyilkosokra.

- InuTaisho! – hördült fel egyszerre mindenki a folyosón.

Renkotsu a fal felé fordult és beleverte kopasz fejét. Jakotsut ez kuncogásra késztette ezért kapott egy rúgást a sípcsontjára, majd kutyástól felkapaszkodott Kyoukotsu szabad kezére, és helyet foglalt a behajlított könyöknél.

- Régen láttunk... – mondta közben.

- Te vagy az az idióta, aki ráhajt az unokatesómra! Eressz el, te krumpiszsák! Hadd verjem szét! – fulladozta Kouga. Bankotsu ügyelt rá, hogy elállja az utat a fürdőbe.

- Jó hogy találkozunk! Úgyis elnézést akartam kérni tőletek...

- Tőlünk? – mutatott meglepődve magára Bankotsu.

- Igen. Hogy összetörtétek a kocsitokat. Nem akartam ennyire tönkretenni, meg is álltam volna a szakadék szélén, csak olyan gőzerővel mentetek... De mindenki jól van nem igaz? Szép kaland volt! – sugárzott a férfi.

- És miért követtél minket? – hűlt el Bankotsu.

- Gyanús volt a kopasz ürge, aki folyton elrabolta a szépséges Ayamémet – itt meglapogatta a másodfőnök fejbúbját, aki elhessentette a hegyes karmokat – Így a nyomotokba eredtem, hátha bántjátok őt, és végülis ide jöttetek! Csak előtte belezuhantatok a szakadékba és elvesztettem a nyomotokat.

- Megáll az eszem... – masszírozta a fejét Renkotsu.

- Suikotsu talán megbocsájt neked, ha megtudja, hogy te vagy, aki miatt széttört a vadiúj kocsija...

- Tényleg rettenetesen sajnálom – hajolt meg félig InuTaisho. Japán szokások maradványai – De hol az én drága Ayamém...? – nyafogta a maffiafőnök úr visszahelyezve napszemüvegét.

- Ájultan a fürdőben. Mit akarsz tőle konkrétan? – kérdezte Bankotsu.

- Feleségül venni! Olyan szép, fiatal, kis hamvas teremtés. Gyönyörű a farkasdémonok közt is! - Kouga majdnem rosszul lett, folyamatosan szitkozódott.

- Befognád? – méltatlankodott Jakotsu agyonszorítva a kutyát, hogy ne meneküljön el – Nem hallom mit beszélnek, ha a fülembe káromkodsz...

- Mikor lesz vége az akciónak? – próbálkozott Kyoukotsu.

- Már vacsoráztál – intette le Renkotsu.

- De nem eleget...

- Fogd be!

- Így legyél kedves a csapattársaidhoz... – morgott Jakotsu.

Bankotsu kiderítette, hogy InuTaisho beleszeretett a lányba, és még ebben a hónapban el kívánja nyerni a szívét (és ágyba vinni). Ezen a ponton életre pofozták Ayamét, aki kiszámolta nekik a pénzt (mire Kouga ordítani kezdett, hogy mire veri el a család vagyonát), és otthagyták a triót, hogy rendezzék le hármasban, ők meg elmentek egy éjjelnappali kocsmába bekapni valamit. Kutyástól.

* * *

Hétvége lévén, a fiúk otthon üldögéltek. Már a kutya sem volt velük, rásózták Renkotsura, mondván, hogy neki úgyis van kertje. Mert az kell egy földszintes, negyed lóerős, nyolc köbcentis dögnek. 

Egészen addig nyugi volt, míg meg nem szólalt Bankotsu mobilja. A főnök épp nem volt elérhető (fürdőszoba, ügyes-bajos dolgok) ezért Jakotsu vette fel.

- Bankotsu telefonja, itt...

- Nem érdekel. Akárki vagy, mondd meg Bankotsunak, hogy két óra múlva látni akarom a mólónál.

- Ez mind szép és jó, de ki akarja látni?

- Én. – katt. Jakotsu csak nézte és nézte a telefont. Ez csak egy valaki lehetett. A hangjából, a modorából és az időzítésből ítélve. (Hétvégén, mikor amúgy nem dolgoznak) Mikor Bankotsu a szobába lépett, Jakotsu már tárt karokkal várta, készen a lefordított üzenettel. Először is átölelte főnökét, majd a fülébe súgta.

- Kerestek.

Bankotsu lefeszegette magáról a karokat – nagyon nem kellett erőlködnie, Jakotsu engedelmeskedett. Nem akart nyomulni, csak rátört az ölelhetnék. Bankotsunak meg jó napja lehetett; nem szidta le.

- Első a munka. Ki volt, és mit akart?

- Sesshy két óra múlva vár a jachtján.

- Miért?

- Szerinted mondta? Azt se mondta meg, ki ő...

- Akkor honnan tudod... Jó, nem kérdezem meg. Ez a te szakterületed. A jacht a kikötőben?

- Hol máshol?

- Gyere.

Jakotsu magára kanyarította a kötelező farmerdzsekit a pisztolytokkal – bár a fegyver nem az ő műfaja -, és eldugdosta ruhájába késeit. Bankotsu erről mindig valahogy lemaradt, a fiú úgy intézte, hogy soha senki ne lássa, milyen trükkjei vannak. A főnök még élénken emlékezett, mikor Jakotsu vészhelyzetben, miután alsónadrágra vetkőztették, háromszor megmotozták őket, többszörös túlerővel szemben egyszerűen megvakarta a fejét, mikor kérdeztek tőle valamit – faggatás – és a hajából előhúzott egy maroknyi fekete késnyelet, amiből egy húszcentis, éles penge vágódott ki. Azóta soha nem aggódik, ha Jakotsuval kell valahova mennie. Nem mintha egyedül aggódna...

Miután összeszedtek mindent, ami kellhet – fegyver, több is, rágó, mentolos, lakáskulcs, nem muszáj az ablakon bemászni -, és kiraktak az asztalra mindent, ami nem kell – Pl.: iratok – elhagyták a lakást – tíz perc a zárnál, ajtó püfölés, döngölés, káromkodás, szomszédok elhallgattatása – lecsattogtak a lépcsőn, és a vadonatúj motoron elszáguldottak a mólóhoz (kell is az, miután összetörték Suikotsu kocsiját).

A motorhoz egy kis hozzáfűznivalót érdemes meghallgatni. Gyönyörű, ultramodern, szikrázó, csillogó-villogó gépezet volt, minden elképzelhető extrával. Sorozaton kívül gyártott példány, felturbózva, karbantartva. Jakotsu ért hozzá, mit lopjon.

Harley Davidson, jégezüst és zöld színű, egyetlen hibája, hogy mindössze egy személyre tervezték. Egy kis vita után áthidalták a nehézséget. Mivel egyikőjüknek sincs jogosítványa ilyesmire, ilyen szempontból mindegy volt, ki vezet, így aztán megállapodtak, hogy Jakotsu, és mivel Bankotsu a kisebb, ő eléje ül, mint ahogy a gyerekeket szokták vinni. De leszögezte, ha ez emlegetve lesz, Jakotsu repül az utcára.

Bankotsut nem aggasztotta a tudat, hogy Jakotsunak senki sem engedte meg a motorvezetést, ha valaki, akkor ő biztosan tudta, ha nem is szabályosan, de időben odaérnek és még jól is fogják magukat érezni. Csak erősen kapaszkodott. Az első pár percben.

Mikor tíz perc elteltével közvetlenül a tenger mellett kifaroltak a motorral egy sirálycsapat messzire röppent, egy idős házaspár pedig gonosz tekintettel követte mozdulataikat. Egy babakocsit toló fiatal leányanyának kinéző szőke nő begyorsította lépteit. A horgászok szemük sarkából méregették őket.

Otthagyták a motort, és nekiálltak találgatni, melyik lehet az idősebbik Jr. Taisho jachtja.

- Ez biztosan nem, túl kicsi.

- Az sem, mert nincs rajta medence.

- Ez jacht?

- Szerintem nem... De az ott! Az egy szép darab...

- Drága darab.

- Taisho?

- NekoFune névvel?

- Mellé.

- Ez sem. Ez zöld. Sesshy nem csípi a zöldet.

- Tessék, az világoskék!

- És hol a teniszpálya?

- A mi? Az meg mi a fenének?

- Miért, minek medence egy jachtra?

- Nem árthat. Nincs benne cápa.

- Hogy mindig igazad van, Ooaniki...

- Ha befejeztétek akár mehetnénk is.

A fiúk egyszerre pördültek meg. A környék talán legkülönlegesebb férfiúja állt mögöttük karbatett kézzel.

Talán legegyedibb, legfeltűnőbb tulajdonsága halványkék, ezüstös csillogású hajzuhataga, amelynek leghosszabb szálai combjánál lengedeztek. Frufruja gyengéden arcába lógott, de semmi lényegeset nem takart el belőle, sem az arany, szikrákat szóró tekintetet, sem a királykék félholdat a homlokon, a pirosas, ciklámen csíkok a fültől húzódva egészen majdnem az egyenes vonalú orrig is szembetűnőek maradtak. Fülében ezüst fülbevaló, ami csak kiemelte az újabb rendellenességet, a hegyes füleket. Ruházata sajátos, fehér, vonalait követő bársonynadrághoz fekete, gyöngyökkel zsúfoltan díszített rövid ujjú felsőt választott, elmaradhatatlan, bolyhos, hófehér tisztaságú, makulátlanra fésült bundája jobb vállán, a földet éppencsak nem súrolva lengedezett, akár egy önálló élőlény. A képet félhosszú szárú fekete csatos cipő, ezüst gyűrű és fénylő, hematit karkötő egészítette ki, festetlen, tiszta, ollót soha nem látott körmei különös kecsességet ajándékoztak a ragyogó, határozott alakhoz.

Taisho-Narita Sesshoumaru, az idősebbik Taisho örökös.

Szótlanul indult meg a part mentén, a bérgyilkosok követték. Jakotsunak ismét eszébe jutott a mérhetetlen különbség a gazdagok és szegények közt. Nem mintha a Shichinintai a szegények közé tartozott volna, de valahol fel kellett nőni a fiúknak. És az a hely messze nem közelítette meg a jachtok, csillogó ékszerek, a sznob modor és elnökség világát. Talán ezért különböznek annyira...

Sesshoumaru leültette őket a napfényes jachton, és csettintett. Egy tejfölszőke, zöldesszürke bőrű, pattanásos, szemüveges, alacsony fiú szaladt ki kötényben a fedélzetre, mélyen meghajolt. Bankotsu odasúgta barátjának:

- Úgy néz ki, mint aki mindjárt elhányja magát...

Sesshoumaru figyelmen kívül hagyta a megszólalást, bár úgy hallotta, akárha az ő fülébe súgták volna.

- Szolgálatára Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Egy üveg whisky-t, Jaken. – a férfi a srácokra nézett, akik vették a lapot, és egyszerre kérdezték bizakodóan:

- Szaké...?

- Rögtön hozom! – a beteges küllemű, szolgálatkész ifjú már el is tűnt a lejáróban. Bankotsu és Jakotsu összecsapták tenyerüket és felkiáltottak:

- Banzai!

- Rátérhetnénk a témára? – sürgette őket Sesshoumaru – Vagy bízzam másra a feladatot?

- Mondd csak. – legyintett Bankotsu – Hallottam valami olyasmit, hogy le kéne foglalni Narakut...?

- Pontosan.

- Hogy lehet az, hogy te segítségre szorulsz? – firtatta Jakotsu.

- Nem én szorulok segítségre. Hanem mi.

- Mi?

- Többesszám?

- Ha egyedül lennék, nem kellene igénybe vennem egy alávaló bérgyilkos banda szolgálatait. De mivel az ügy szoros összefüggésben van Narakuvel, és a lányával, és amiatt az egyszerű tény miatt, hogy nem lehetek egyszerre két helyen, kénytelen vagyok rátok bízni a feladat egyik felét.

- Mégis mi van? – kérdezett rá egyenesen Bankotsu. Jakotsu már most a szemét forgatta a fennkölt beszédstílus hallatán.

Sesshoumaru dühösen meresztette a szemét, de hangja nyugodt maradt.

- Nektek csak annyit kell tudnotok, hogy Narakuvel fogtok tölteni egy estét, lehetőleg házon kívül, és nem hagyjátok hazaérni éjfél előtt.

- Esetleg megvárod, amíg elvállaljuk a melót...? – dünnyögte Bankotsu – Indíték?

- Nincs.

- Vagyis nem mondod meg – kommentálta Jakotsu.

Megjelent az ajtóban a Jakennek nevezett kölyök, az asztalra helyezett egy whiskys üveget, töltött Sesshoumarunak, aki keresztbetett lábakkal, hátradőlve figyelte kritikus szemekkel a műveletet. Ezután a túlbuzgó kölök a fiúk elé is tett szakét, de udvariasságból nekik nem töltött, hadd érezze Sesshoumaru magát felsőbbrendűnek. A srácok nem zavartatták magukat, csurig töltötték a poharakat, és koccintottak, hogy a fele a padlóra löttyent.

- Kanpai!

Jakotsu kuncogott és újratöltött mindkettejüknek, míg tovább folyt a társalgás.

- Ki ez a penészszínű kölyök, Sesshoumaru?

- Nem mintha bármi közötök lenne hozzá – a férfi tekintete gyors halált ígért a kiosztott feladat elvégzése után – de személyzet. Még friss, nincs rendesen kiképezve. Szóval vasárnap délután négykor eltávolítjátok Narakut a házából, és nem engeditek neki éjfélig a hazatérést, természetesen úgy, hogy az én nevem nem kerül említésre. És nem ártana a kölyköket is házon kívül helyezni, mert nem garantálok biztonságot számukra.

- Húha, mire készülsz? – vigyorgott Jakotsu lenyalva egy csepp kóbor szakét szája széléről.

- Valamire, amit nem szeretnék megbánni. Tehát, eltávolítani Narakut, Kannát és Hakudoushit a házból. Értettétek?

- Tehát vasárnap?

- Nem azt mondtam?

Bankotsu esze már ott járt, hogy fognak ők hétfő reggel időben beérni a munkahelyükre...? Olyan feladatnak rémlett, amihez minden használható tagra szükség van. A főnök fejében már összeállt egy hevenyészett terv. Csak arra nem talált megoldást, ki ér be reggel kilencre az irodába...

- És Kagura? Őt nem soroltad fel... – kérdezte Jakotsu.

- Kagurára nem lesz gondotok, nem lesz otthon.

A két srác egyszerre húzta össze szemét.

- Hová viszed te Kagurát? – érdeklődött Jakotsu.

- Innentől már nem a ti ügyetek. – jelentette ki magabiztosan Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu sóhajtott. Ha nem akarja, ebből nem szednek ki semmit.

- Pénz? – ideje rátérni az anyagiakra.

- Meg lesztek fizetve, természetesen. Remélem nem kételkedtek benne, hogy meg tudlak fizetni benneteket...

- Ugyan – kacagott fel Jakotsu. A főnök kihörpintette a maradék szakét, majd felkelt az asztaltól, és kezet nyújtott felbérlőjüknek. Sesshoumaru szintén felkelt és a srác arcát figyelve az ajtó felé biccentett. A főnök legyintett, és elindult kifelé. Jakotsu felpattant és követte.

Sesshoumaru visszafordult, mikor meghallotta újra nyílni az ajtót. Bankotsu feje kukkantott be, és érdeklődte visszafogottan a kérdő tekintetre:

- ...hol veszed a szakét...?

* * *

- Óriási tervem van! 

- Kutya egy terv...

- Hehe, micsoda szóvicc...

- Mi ez az egész?

Hárman ültek Renkotsu kocsijában, a negyedik a lehúzott ablakban könyökölt a motoron ülve.

A lelkes ismét a főnök volt, aki kieszelte, miként tartják ma sakkban Narakut. A terv lefitymálója Jakotsu volt a motorról, az enyhén vicces kedvében leledző, spiccesnek ható Suikotsu, benyugtatózva terült el a hátsó ülésen. Renkotsunak, aki mellesleg nem ért semmit az egészből, kellett összeszednie, és rendbe hoznia.

- Tehát, most mindenki figyel, mert komoly szerep van rátok osztva – rendelkezett a főnök az anyós ülésről. Jakotsu kihasználta, hogy Bankotsu a vezető ülés felé néz, és Renkotsunak magyaráz, mint egyetlen értelmes hallgatóság. Pofákat vágott a főnök háta mögött, hevesen bólogatott és megszállott, kidülledő szemeket meresztett rá. Renkotsu először csak furcsán nézett.

- Az első lépés; meglepetésszerűen elhívjuk Narakut karaokezni a kedvenc bárjába (a sajátja), én és Jakotsu vele megyünk, és elszórakoztatjuk.

- Ezért aludtatok olyan okáig...? – élcelődött Suikotsu.

- Ki kellett pihennünk magunkat! – mordult fel Bankotsu – Naraku kemény társaság!

Jakotsu egyetértése jeléül beverte fejét az ablakba. Durcásan masszírozta állát. Renkotsu elégedett vigyorral konstatálta az eseményt.

- Renkotsu, te vagy a kettes lépés, követsz minket, észrevétlenül. Ha Naraku megpróbálna meglógni, elcsíped, a lényeg; nem tudsz rólunk. Nem erőszakolunk, csak finoman, lehetőleg szóban. De csinálhatsz úgy is, mintha részeg lennél, az lehet, hogy jobban hat rá. Tapadj rá, csavarodj köré, izgulj rá, satöbbi. Ha szobára akar vinni, hagyd magad, legalább lefoglalja magát. Ne félj, időben kimentünk.

- Jó a fantáziád... – jegyezte meg a másodfőnök igazítva egyet kendőjén. Szeme megvillant Jakotsu arcára pillantva. A fiú nem hagyott fel a poénkodással, most éppen felmutatta hüvelykujját, és kiöltötte nyelvét.

- Suikotsu, te vagy a hármas szám... Ébren vagy?

- Ühh... – a férfi úgy terült szét az ülésen, mint egy liter kiömlött lekvár. Bankotsu legyintett.

- Te a háttérben maradsz az elején. Tied a kocsi.

- Ez-az-_én_-kocsim – jegyezte meg Renkotsu tagoltan, hogy a retardált főnök biztosan megértse a fontos közlendőt.

- Most Suikotsu kapja. Itt minden mindenkié, nem emlékszel? Veled írattam le a szabályokat.

- Mert nem tudsz írni...

- Nem tud_tam_ írni!

- Ez azt jelenti, ha nekem szükségem lenne Jakotsu lepkés hajcsatjára, akkor oda kellene nekem adnia? – ébredt fel hirtelen Suikotsu.

- Nem egészen így értendő a szabály... Ne forgassátok ki a szavaimat, mert csinálok nektek egy olyan szabályt, hogy ha kifogatjátok a főnök mondandóját, egy hétig ti takarítjátok az irodát!

Suikotsu visszaernyedt félig fekvő pózába, folytatta a folyást az ülésen, lanyha hümm hang kíséretében.

- Szóval, Renkotsu kocsijában fogsz dekkolni, aztán ha eljön a te időd becsöngetsz a házba, és betessékeled a kölyköket az autóba. Ebben Mukotsu segíteni fog, mert felhívod, hogy azonnal taxizzon Narakuhöz, és mondja, Taisho bácsi majd kifizeti. Vagy a fia. Ketten csak elbírtok két mitugrásszal. Elfuvarozzátok őket az irodába.

- Hova? – kérdezett vissza Renkotsu, igyekezve nem megdöbbenni. Jakotsu sznob képpel, fejét rázva nézett rá _minek kötsz bele_ tekintettel.

- Ez nem is a te szereped... – mordult fel Bankotsu – Azért, mert reggel valakinek időben ott kell lennie. Kyoukotsut és Ginkotsut felügyelet nélkül nem engedem be oda, és rájuk különben is Naraku részéről van szükségem. Már beszéltem velük, Ginkotsu Naraku háza előtt parkol, nyitva tartja a szemét, és végső helyzetben erőszakot alkalmaz. Kyoukotsu a sarkon fog csövezni, alig húsz méterre a Saimyoushou Clubtól.

Jakotsu képzeletbeli zümmögő hangokat hallatott, és ujjaival verdesett az ablakban. Renkotsu felvonta szemöldökét, mint egy jelbeszéddel megkérdőjelezve a srác épelméjűségét.

Bankotsu hirtelen megfordult, Jakotsu hátrahőkölt, ártatlan arccal majdnem lefordult a motorról.

- Mi van? – nyögte.

- Jakotsu! – a főnök buzgón osztotta az utasításokat – Ahogy megbeszéltük!

- Most?

- Igen!

A fiú beizzította a motort, elfeledkezett a nem létező bukósisakról és negyvenes kezdősebességgel, csikorgó gumikkal elsöpört az utca vége felé, még egy utolsót visszaintve.

A gyönyörű, fényes zöldes motorhoz megfelelő ezüstös mellényt és elegáns fekete nadrágot húzott. Bankotsu kedvéért még meg is fésülködött, ami az eszeveszett motorozásban persze rendesen érvényét vesztette.

Renkotsu komor tekintettel figyelte a távozó fiút, majd csak úgy magának felsóhajtott.

- Megkapó látvány...

- El is hinném, ha nem Jakotsuról lenne szó... – fűzte hozzá Suikotsu. Bankotsu nem kötött bele társaiba, pedig nem volt ellenére a látvány, mosolygott is rajta.

- Renkotsu! – szólt, mikor a veszett motoros kiért a képből. A másodfőnök azonnal rápillantott és leste a szavait – Hajts a Nazunához, balra abban a kis utcában van egy italbolt...

- Hm?

- Szaké? – érdeklődött az élelmes doktor.

- Mégis – vigyorgott a főnök. Renkotsu elfordította az indítókulcsot. Suikotsu kihúzta magát az ülésen.

- Van rendőrségi adó?

- Van... – Renkotsu lekezelő hangneme a széttört kocsinak szólt. De nem baj, egy rádiót semmiség megbütykölni.

- Ha ezzel végeztünk, akkor pedig irány a Saimyoushou bár, onnan Suikotsu magadra maradsz, addigra szedd össze magad, hugyozd ki a nyugtatót, pofozd magad életre, satöbbi.

- Amit csak óhajtasz... – felelt Suikotsu nem túl lelkesen. A nyugtatót - extra adagot - azért kapta, nehogy kárt tegyen Naraku kölkeiben. Nem mintha ez lehetséges lenne, de ki tudja lehet-e őket rendesen kezelni, ha nem, akkor pedig Suikotsuban véletlenül se menjen fel a pumpa.

- És Jakotsu hová ment? – kérdezte még Renkotsu csekkolva a visszapillantó tükörben azt a fehér Citroën-t. Suikotsu elkapta a pillantást és kitekerte a nyakát, hogy láthassa, mit néz a kopasz másodfőnök. Mikor megpillantotta a kocsit emlékek hasítottak belé, és kedves, potyára összetört kocsijának szelleme nyughatatlanul repkedett körülötte. Ooaniki felhúzta a térdét és kikönyökölt az ablakba.

- Narakuhoz. Majd ő meggyőzi, hogy inni akar, meg biliárdozni, meg bulizni és hasonlók.

- Szriptízelni is fogtok neki...? – morogta halkan Renkotsu. A főnök még csak úgy mellékesen hátraszólt:

- Suikotsu, vedd le a szemed arról a kocsiról, nem esz meg. InuTaisho csak szereti tudni, mibe ártjuk magunkat.

* * *

Suikotsu szerette a gyerekeket. De tényleg. De néha annyira idegesítőek tudnak lenni... Főleg, ha démonok. 

Volt ez a kis Kanna nevezető lányka, akit valószínűleg azért nem anyakönyveztettek, mert az ügyeletes kolléga megpukkadt volna a röhögéstől, ha meghallja a nevet, és ezt már gyilkosságnak is ítélheti a bíróság, főleg, ha Narakuről beszélünk. A lánnyal volt a kevesebb baj. Csak állt a fal mellett és fogta a tükrét. A kis kerek szépítkezési eszköz csicsás mintával rendelkezett. Mukotsu párbeszéde a következőképp zajlott Kannával, mikor az irodába értek és a lány elfoglalta posztját az asztal sarkánál, a falhoz közel:

- Milyen szép tükröd van! Miért nem fordítod meg és nézegeted benne magadat inkább? Höhöhö. Ilyen szép kislánynak az való, nem ez a bamba bámulás. Höhö.

Suikotsu kicsit aggódott, hogy bandatársa kútmély, füstös röhögése, mely a világon semmi máshoz nem hasonlított, megrémiszti a gyermeket, de alaptalannak bizonyult a feltevés. Kanna elég kevés dologra reagált, de Mukotsu nem tartozott ezek közé. Mint amikor egy fényérzékeny masinával vacakolsz órákig, és utána jössz rá, hogy elfelejtetted bekapcsolni. Arca többnyire kifejezéstelen, rezzenéstelen maradt.

- Honnan van ez a csini kis tükröcske, hófehérke?... Megnémultál? Itt lehet beszélni, na. Nincs gonosz Naraku bácsi, höhöhö. ... Mindig fehéret hordasz? Szeretnél menyasszony lenni, he? Höhöhö... Próbálhatunk, ha gondolod. Na gyere, tedd csak le szépen a tükri-mükrit. Zene ugyan nincs, de kézen foglak... így ni...

Suikotsu itt avatkozott a dolgok folyásába. Inkább álldogálljon a csajszi a sarokban, mint egy kuka, semminthogy Mukotsu feleségül vegye...

Hanem a másik gyerkőc, Hakudoushi érdekesebbnek bizonyult. És a két férfi nagy sajnálatára, egy agytrösztnek.

- Hol van Naraku? – kérdezte csengő, édes hangján a kisfiú. Bohócgombos, világos ruháját megigazítva egy könnyed ugrással az asztalon termett és elfoglalta ülőhelyzetét egy kupac papíron.

- Nem mondta, hová megy? - óvatoskodott Suikotsu.

- Azt mondta mókázni. Szeret mókázni a kollégáival. InuTaishoval szokott, de azt mondta most valami Chibinintaiokkal megy.

Mukotsu hordóröhögésben tört ki ezt hallva, Suikotsu pedig nagy szemeket meresztett.

- Aha. Hát, mókázni van. Mi vigyázunk rátok addig.

- Kagura szokott ránk vigyázni – közölte a fiúcska, pedig Suikotsu még tudta volna folytatni a beszédet, de erőszakos jellemnek bizonyult a kicsi Hakudoushi.

- Biztosan nem ér rá.

- Nem hát, kurválkodik megint.

Suikotsu felszisszent, Mukotsu pedig a hasát simogatva hosszú, öblös hehehehet hallatott.

- Felvilágosult a kölyök... Hehe.

- Narakuvel lakom... – helyeselt a fiú. Suikotsu próbálkozott:

- Hm, nem akarsz játszani valamit?

- Játszani? – Hakudoushi elgondolkozottnak tűnt – Én nem vagyok gyerek.

- Persze. – bólogatott Suikotsu.

- Nem vagyok! – vonta össze íves szemöldökét a fiú. Lilaakác színű szeme elsötétült – Naraku azért zárt ilyen testbe, mert nem akart több anyagot pazarolni rám. Nehéz ám megszokni, hogy korlátozottak a mozgási lehetőségeid és a mozgáskoordináció is teljesen más, sokkal könnyedebb, bár nem mondanám, hogy kiegyensúlyozottabb. Persze néhány nyilvánvaló, kellemes előnnyel jár ez a forma, beférek kisebb helyekre, és megtévesztő is. Ugyanakkor, ti nem tudjátok milyen érzés, hogy mindenki bébiként kezel, csak mert hároméves fejem van.

Suikotsu nézte a fiú elszánt tekintetét, apró kézfejeit, áfonyaturmix színezetű, démonian lehetetlenül álló tincseit, majd legyintett.

- Oké kölyök, azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, csak a telefonhoz ne nyúlj és ne hagyd el az irodát anélkül, hogy szólsz valamelyikőnknek.

- Nem vagyok hároméves! – fortyant fel a fiú – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy most túszként tartotok minket!

Suikotsu feje előrebillent. Mukotsu megpaskolta barátja térdét.

- Kifárasztottad szegényt. Amúgy is álmos volt a sok nyugtatótól. Amúgy meg, túlreagálod. Szabad mozgásod van. Höhöhö.

- Jó. Kimegyek pisilni. – a fiúcska leugrott az asztalról.

- Várj! – emelkedett fel Suikotsu a székéből – Mukotsu menj vele. Még eltéved, vagy...

- Természetemtől fogva képtelen vagyok eltévedni, démoni érzékeim pedig amúgy is visszahoznának ebbe a rühes terembe. És tudok egyedül pisilni, nem kell le meg felhúzogatni a gatyámat – Hakudoushi gonosz tekintetet meresztett a heherésző Mukotsura.

- Nem vagyok annyira pedofil, mint Naraku. És csak a lányok érdekelnek. - Mukotsu hátba vágta a fiút és az ajtó felé tessékelte. Ekkor monoton, szürke suttogás érkezett a sarokból, minden tekintet odafordult:

- Naraku jól szórakozik.

A két Shichinintai tag érdeklődéssel vegyes értetlenséggel nézett Kannára.

- Megszólalt! – nyugtázta Mukotsu. Hakudoushi sürgette a férfit, megragadva a kezét.

- Átlag húsz percenként jelenti, mit csinál Naraku és képet is mellékel hozzá. Jó kis program...

Suikotsu a csukódó ajtó után Kannára szegezte a tekintetét. Félig azt várta, mikor szívódik fel hirtelen a gyerek démoni képességekkel, félig az újabb beszédre várt. Hiába. Felkelt, megállt előtte, derékból lehajolt. Nézte egy darabig, majd kiöltötte rá a nyelvét. Semmi reakció. Suikotsu elkezdte túrni az orrát. Semmi. Meglengette a tenyerét a lány előtt. Semmi, levegővétel se. A kapd be jel következett, majd a győzelem V-je. Suikotsu pislogva vette tudomásul a nuku eredményt. Megpaskolta a lány fejét. Semmi. Belenyúlt a fülébe. Semmi. Befogta az orrát. SEMMI! A doktor megállapította magában, hogy a csaj jobban műveli a pókerarcot, mint Sesshoumaru. Ekkor végre megszólalt, de amit mondott már nem volt olyan kielégítő.

- Naraku szereti az érdekes felvételeket buta emberekről.

Suikotsu homlokon csapta magát.

* * *

Suikotsu sápadtan, szürke arcszínnel, görnyedve nyitott be a főnök irodájába. Kemény két órát aludt az éjjel. 

- Főn... ök.

Ooaniki az asztalra borulva hortyogott, félig nyitott szájából vékony szálacska vezetett egy kisebb nyáltócsához. Hosszú ujjú, kék inge gyűrött, haja zilált. Jakotsu hátát az asztalnak vetve szuszogott magához ölelve egy tekebábut, frizurája totálkár.

Suikotsu sóhajtott egyet. Vajon kinek volt fárasztóbb éjszakája... Neki, vagy nekik? Mindegy, ők szemmel láthatóan ittak is – nem is keveset – szóval, még szép, hogy alszanak. Ennyit arról, hogy bérgyilkosként vannak bejegyezve... Át kéne javítani. _Elvégezzük minden ügyét, amire csak energiánk van – ha nincs akkor pluszköltséget számolunk_. Vagy hogy hangzik a _Shichiék Piszkosmunka KFT.-je_? Fénymásolás, chip elemzés, ivócimbora bérlés, bébisintér.

Suikotsu kegyetlenül felrázta a főnököt. Hamarosan a hetes csapat együtt üldögélt Bankotsu irodájában. A főnök az asztalon törökülésben, kicsit kókadozva, de ébren, miután Jakotsuval elvonultak arcot mosni. Jakotsu most a főnök székén ült, a kék-zöld foltos Renkotsu Jakotsuén, Suikotsu és Kyoukotsu a falat támasztották, Ginkotsu az ajtóban helyezkedett el, Mukotsu pedig az irattároló mellett toporzékolt – szívesen kiment volna vécére.

Összerakták mi történt az éjjel, Tömören valahogy így nézett ki; Jakotsu rávette Narakut, hogy menjenek partizni, Bankotsut összeszedték a bárnál. Ittak, buliztak stb, csak azért nem rakták ki őket, mert Naraku volt a tulajdonos. Naraku sajnos éjfél felé megunta a dolgot és haza akart menni. Nyertek egy fél órát, de Bankotsu nem volt hajlandó nyilatkozni mivel, így Jakotsunak kellett elköpnie – a banda nagy része a torkát köszörülte a fiú kuncogására. Bankotsu a meséltek szerint félrészegen felajánlotta Narakunek, hogy bemegy vele a vécébe kettesben. A főnök elpirulva és a témát elütni próbálva bevallotta, hogy nem emlékszik rendesen mi történt ezután. Legalább három üveg szakét megivott! Jakotsu megnyugtatta a többieket, hogy nem történhetett semmi, mert mikor főnöke keresésére indult a fiún még csak felső nem volt, és akciónak sem volt semmi nyoma. Bankotsu fejbe csapta haverját és folytatták a szálak kigubancolását. Ezek után Naraku elszökött, ekkor jött a képbe Renkotsu, a biztonság kedvéért egy kicsit pityókásnak tettetve magát, épp csak egy picit. Naraku csak félig dőlt be, egy elhagyatott sikátorban sajnos kiderült az igazság, a másodfőnök nem bírta ki, hogy Naraku molesztálja ezért behúzott neki egy jó nagyot. Ekkor ért oda Kyoukotsu, és a nagy sötétségben Naraku helyett Renkotsuval akasztotta össze a bajszát. Szerencsétlen férfi még most is fájlalta a bal karját, a jobb térdhajlatát, a pofacsontját, mindkét bokáját, jobb mutatóujját, tarkóját és a gerincét. Mire kiderült a tévedés Naraku már Ginkotsuval szemben állt közel a házhoz, aki ugyan nem egészen értette mi történik, de derekasan fedezte Sesshoumarut és Kagurát akik akkor szaladtak az ezüstkék Porshéhoz, aminek a hátsó ablakában bólogató kutyák ültek, a visszapillantó tükrön pedig plüss kutyusok himbálóztak. Itt egy kicsit leálltak elemezni a Taisho famíliát, közülük is leginkább Sesshoumarut, majd folytatták. Ginkotsu elég sokáig bírta, de Naraku a szökő páros után eredt, Ginkotsu követte őket, út közben felpattant rá Renkotsu, Kyoukotsu pedig a nyomukban ügetett. A furcsa üldözés a reptérig tartott, ott már csak a bemondót hallották, és Sesshoumaru ezüst hajzuhatagát látták eltűnni egy repülőgépben. Naraku felrántotta a kocsi ajtaját, de semmit nem talált bent. Bőgve borult a földre, siratta a megszökött Sesshykét. Renkotsu nem tette jól, hogy közelebb ment hozzá, mert a pali belé csimpaszkodott és deréktájon hozzátapadt a fejével és átölelte, eláztatta a nadrágját, ami már amúgy is csupa vér volt a Kyoukotsutól kapott ütések után. A kopasz másodfőnök egész jól tűrte a dolgot, de amikor Naraku észrevétlen hozzálátott kicipzározni a nadrágot a férfi beletalpalt a médiasztár képébe és otthagyta a kocsi mellett, persze csak miután rátaposott a tenyerére, mert az görcsösen kapaszkodott a nadrágszárába. Eközben Bankotsu és Jakotsu egymásnak segítettek felgyógyulni, felépülni a bulizásból, megszabadulni az ivászat terhesebb részétől, és eljutni az irodáig tökrészegen.

Ezalatt Mukotsu ötpercenként kísérgette Hakudoushit pisilni, mert a fiú azt állította felfázott. Mikor megunta Suikotsuval váltották egymást. Eközben a kölyök agybeteg dumáit hallgatták a démoni és zseni mivoltról, a gyerektest nehézségeiről és Naraku undorító szokásairól. Kanna átlag félóránként megszólalt és bejelentette mit csinál éppen Naraku. Mikor az üldözés rész következett öt percre váltott, Suikotsuék tévéztek a tükörben. Mukotsu majdnem idegbajt kapott, mikor Hakudoushi-pisiltetés miatt lemaradt a Renkotsu és Naraku cipzár jelenetről.

Összességében sikeresnek ítélték az akciót, főleg miután Sesshoumaru telefonált köszönetet nyilvánítani, de inkább csak egy bankszámlaszámot kért, hogy átutalhasson. Kiderült az is, mire volt jó az egész macera; Kagura szívét csórták ki a házból és elutaztak Amerikába, hogy összeházasodjanak. De ennél a pontnál Sesshoumaru eléggé köszörülte a torkát, Bankotsu pedig, akinél a telefon volt bólogatva vigyorgott.

Ezek után Ginkotsu és Kyoukotsu távozhatott, Mukotsut pedig befogták segédletnek, hátha öt hullafáradt ember hasznosabb, mint négy.

* * *

Pár nappal később, kiheverve a legújabb akciót ismét kipihenten az irodákban hülyültek. Suikotsu épp telefonálni volt a saját helyén, Bankotsu és Jakotsu pedig kanasztáztak a főnök asztalánál. Persze, a szabályokkal nem egészen voltak tisztában és úgyis csak egy halom rajzszög volt a tét, de az élményből ez semmit sem volt le. 

Renkotsu szabadságot kért, azt mondta, borogatja a sebeit.

- Hé, Ooaniki, emlékszel még arra a kívánságműsorra a Shikon rádióban?

- Az a Shikon rádió volt? – vakarta a fejét a főnök.

- Azaz.

- A Titanicra gondolsz? – vigyorgott a fiú. Jakotsu követte a példáját.

- Arra.

- Szóba akarod hozni?

- Van egy ötletem – somolygott a fiú, maga elé húzta a telefont. Bankotsu figyelte barátját, aki feltárcsázta Renkotsu otthoni számát. Jakotsu hamarosan csalódottan visszahelyezte a kagylót.

- Üzenetrögzítő... Nem veszi fel. Biztosan nincs otthon. – csalódott csettintéssel fejezte ki letörtségét a fiú – Pedig kigondoltam, hogy közvélemény kutatás céljából megérdeklődném tőle, hogy mennyire szereti Celine Diont és mi a kedvenc száma...

- És ha nem nyilatkozik?

Jakotsu vállat vont. Ekkor megcsörrent a telefon, őrült cserregéssel hozva a szívbajt Jakotsura, aki azonnal le is csapott a kagylóra.

- Bérgyilkos Rezidencia, Shichinintai, itt Jakotsu.

- Jakotsu! – egy rezegő, elfúló hang szólt a telefonba. A fiú megkockáztatott egy tippet:

- Inu-chan...?

- Jakotsu! Felhívtam Kagomét! – ordította Inuyasha. Jakotsu magához intette Bankotsut aki áthajolt az asztalon, és odadugta a fülét a kagylóhoz.

- És akkor? Ez olyan nagy szám?

- De... De... Egy...

- Ne dadogj légy szíves, illúzióromboló... Tudod, hogy fülig beléd vagyok zúgva!

- Elriasztó technika! – felelt Inuyasha, majd folytatta – De... Egy... Felv.. Fér... Egy... Oké. Kimondom. Felhívtam Kagomét az otthoni számukon, és egy férfi vette fel! – darálta. Bankotsu felvonta a szemöldökét, Jakotsu meg a vállát.

- Hm?

- Egy férfi! Kagome anyjának pasija van! És most ott van náluk! Olyan mély, undok, rekedt, kopott-tüdő hangja van!

- Ne üvölts... – kérte Jakotsu.

- Oké. – Inuyasha kiborultnak tűnt.

- Mit akarsz tőlünk?

- SEMMIT! – klikk. Jakotsu eltartotta a telefont, nézte, majd visszarakta a helyére. Bankotsu hátradőlt, közben belesett Jakotsu lapjai közé, amiket a fiú csak úgy az asztalra szórt.

- Ooaniki... - Jakotsu odasétált a főnök széke mellé, térdre ereszkedett és a srác térdeire könyökölt, kezén támasztotta a fejét.

- Mi az?

- Nem tetszik ez nekem... Először az a kép az Inu-chan féle házban arról az Anna nevű nőről, aztán ez a Titanic dolog, most meg... Renkotsu no Aniki nincs otthon, és egy férfi veszi fel a telefont a Kagome-csaj házában...?

Bankotsu jókedvűen felnevetett és megsimogatta barátja arcát.

- Paranoiás vagy. Még egy kör?

Telefon.

- Bérgyilkos Rezidencia, Shichinintai. Itt Bankotsu beszél...

- Oké, fel vagytok bérelve! Most azonnal! Cél, Kagoméék háza!

- Oké. Tehát telefon Ginkotsunek és rakéták előkészítése. A környezetre vigyázni kell?

- Nem úgy célpont, te idióta! Derítsétek ki, ki van ott! 10 percet kaptok, én is ott leszek! De odamenni ám! – klikk.

Egy perc és Jakotsu Suikotsu irodájának kilincsén tartotta kezét, de megütötte fülét a skizofrén doktor kedves hangja, és megállt benne az ütő.

- ...persze drágám. Ha a saját templomodat szeretnéd, akkor ott tartjuk... Hófehérben leszel ugye? Nézegettem a katalógust... Nálad is ott van? A harmincnyolcadik oldalon azt a barackszínűt néztem ki. Nem túl csicsás és pont olyan tiszta, és szép, mint te... Óo, nem... Tetszik? Nagyszerű!... Akkor majd fehérben készíttetjük el. És nem kéred rá a rózsamintákat, meg a fodrokat igaz? Jó... Hívjam meg őket? Hát... Még nem tudnak róla... Tudod, nagy itt a nyüzsgés, meg mindenki elfoglalt, és... Öhm...

Jakotsu szörnyű gyanúval nyitott be az irodába. Suikotsu villámgyorsan hátrafordult, majd rövidre zárta a traccspartit. Jakotsu odahúzta Renkotsu székét Suikotsu asztalával szemben, és fordítva letelepedett rá. Suikotsu egyenesen ülve, kezeivel az ölében pislogott rá, és igyekezett nem túlságosan zavarba jönni.

- Suikotsu... – kezdte kíméletlenül lassan Jakotsu – Kivel telefonáltál?

- Um... Egy ismerősömmel.

- Hogy hívják?

- Mit ártod bele magad az ügyeimbe? – kapta fel a vizet a doktor.

- Nem áll jól neked, hogy dühöngj, amikor jófiú vagy, Suikotsu... – intette le Jakotsu – Ki volt az? – a fiú arcán a kétségbeesés nem hagyott kétséget Suikotsuban, hogy párbeszéde egy része sajnálatosan hallva volt.

Hazudhatott volna. De előbb-utóbb úgyis kiderült volna minden, és Jakotsu nem tudta volna megbocsátani a tettet. Így se biztos, de... Nem lehet hazudni egy ilyen arcnak. Suikotsu megadóan sóhajtott, lapáttenyerét Jakotsu hosszú, törékeny ujjaira helyezte.

- Kikyounak hívják. Hidaka Kikyou.

- Ő ki... – Jakotsu csak lehelte a szavakat. Suikotsu megbocsátást kérve mosolygott:

- A menyasszonyom.

Jakotsu fejében egymást kergették a jelek, az áruló testvérek, a rohadt nők, a virágszirmok, menyasszonyiruha katalógusok, kopasz másodfőnökök, InuTaishok, Bankotsu...

- Kölcsön veszem a kocsidat... – Jakotsu lehajtott fejjel, érzelemmentes hangon bejelentést téve hagyta el a szobát. Suikotsu akkor fogta fel a szavakat, mikor a fiú már becsukta az ajtót. Fel is pattant rögtön és utána eredt:

- Jakotsu! Azt a kocsit _tegnap_ kaptam InuTaishotól!

De elkésett.

* * *

Gyönyörű, sötét, felhőkék Range Rover fékezett csikorgó gumikkal a város széli családi házak közelében. 

A sötétített üveg jótékonyan rejtette el a benn ülők vonásait. Suikotsu vadonatúj kocsija igazi gyöngyszem volt, InuTaisho, a gazdag keresztapa közel harmincmillióért szerezte be neki a terepjáró csúcsverzióját. 396 lóerős, 210 km/h végsebességű csodamasina, nehéz terepen is kényelmesen elvezethető, nem csupán hobbiterepjáró.

Ezt az autót féltette annyira Suikotsu bandatársaitól, akik épp most szálltak ki a verőfényes utcára.

Jakotsu és Bankotsu Kagoméék háza felé vették az irányt, előbbi még hátrafordult, megpöccintett egy gombot a kulcstartón, és az ajtók hermetikusan lezáródtak, szigorúan még egy porszemet sem engedve a belső légtérbe.

A fiúk egyforma ruházatot viseltek, farmernadrágot és dzsekit, fehér atlétával. Egyszerre léptek, csak előre néztek merev tekintettel, mindkettejük szája sarkában vibrált az előtörni készülő röhögés.

Mielőtt a házhoz értek volna Jakotsu cigarettát húzott elő zsebéből, szájába tolt egy szálat, majd öngyújtóért kaparászott dzsekijében, Bankotsu pedig egyenesen a pisztolyt vette elő, kibiztosította és letekerte róla a hangtompítót. Komoran összenéztek, majd a ház felé fordultak. Jakotsu cigarettája felparázslott, nemsokára füst emelkedett a levegőbe.

- Mi ez a műsor? – ordított rájuk suttogva a semmiből előtermett Inuyasha. Kikapta a cigarettát a magasabbik Shichinintai tag kezéből, földhöz csapta, és belepasszírozta mezítelen sarkával az aszfaltba, és igyekezett nem nyüszíteni, hogy éget.

- Teszed el a pisztolyt, te marha! – szegezte Bankotsunak a felszólítást.

- Mi kéne?

- Behatolás!

Bankotsu nem is vesztegetett több szót a szervezésre, a fegyvert tokjába helyezte, majd intett társának, aki nem mozdult egy fél percig, csak figyelte merre megy a főnök, majd az irányból kikövetkezette neki merre, és hogyan kéne mit csinálnia. Ez már csak így ment. Értettek egymás nyelvén, ismerték egymás logikáját, nem jelentett számukra nehézséget beszéd nélkül összeállítani egy kivitelezhető tervet.

Bankotsu a hátsóudvar felől közelített, Jakotsu pedig a kapu zárjával matatott egy picit, majd besurrant, a zár kattant mögötte. Inuyasha felkapaszkodott a kerítésre, könyökölt rajta, fejét kezén támasztotta, lába a levegőben lógott, bal térdével ütemesen kopogtatta a kerítést idegességében.

Bankotsu leereszkedett a kerítésről, keresztülbújt néhány bokron, majd felegyenesedett, és bepillantott a házba egy ablakon. Jakotsu ezalatt már észrevétlen bejutott az ajtón, hamarosan ki is jött, de kiengedett valamit, ami nekirontott a kerítésnek, ott ahol Inuyasha fülei látszottak ki, amik a hangzavarra le is lapultak. A fiú feljebb dugta a fejét, hogy lásson valamit. Bankotsu visszaereszkedett az ablakból, kihajolt a ház mögül. Jakotsu vállat vonva pillantott rá.

Inuyashát egy kis fehér, westie kutyus ugatta. Jakotsu közelebb merészkedett és felemelte a dögöt a grabancánál.

- Főőőnööök... – nyüszítette hamarost. Bankotsu nagy sóhajjal odament hozzá. Inuyasha mogorván bámulta őket.

- Mi ez a dög...?

- Nézd meg! Ooaniki ennek a kutyának le van pörkölődve a szőre vége... Itt, meg itt... Meg itt is... – böködte meg néhány helyen a kutyust a fiú. Bankotsu megvizsgált és igazat adott.

- Bankotsu no Aniki... Emlékszel a múltkori... InuTaishos esetre...?

- Mi van megint az apámmal? – kotyogott bele Inuyasha, de nem törődtek vele.

- InuTaisho, a farkaskisasszony meg az ajándék kutyli...? A kis westie, amit Renkotsu lefújt a maffiózó úrral együtt...?

- Ühüm...

A bérgyilkosok tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtek egymásra, majd Jakotsu majdnem sírva fakadva ordította:

- NEM!

- Ne ordíts, te barom! – szidta le Inuyasha – Mi a franc bajotok van? Különben meg, mit keres ez az izé itt...? Kagome nem tart kutyát... Főleg nem ilyen kis vakarcsot! Feh!

- Halld a sztorit, tudatlan ember... – tárta ki két karját Jakotsu – A másodfőnökünkkel hazavitettünk egy akció közben a nyakunkon maradt westie kutyust. Ám ő ezt átpasszolta ide, mert neki nem kellett és kapóra jött egy ajándék a menyasszonyának.

- Mi... Hogy... _Tessék!_ – köpködött Inuyasha és lefordult a kerítésről, puffant a földön. A westie odarohant hozzá, és elkezdte cibálni a nadrágját. A fiú felemelte a kutylit nyakörvénél és magasra, messzire tartotta.

- Renkotsu feleségül akarja venni Kagome anyját! Jól értettem?

- Sajnos... – bólintott leverten Jakotsu. Bankotsu csak a szemeit forgatta.

- Oké, ezek szerint lejárt a munkánk, igaz? Megtudtad, amit akartál.

- Hmhm... – morgott Inuyasha, eldobta a kutyát és elszelelt. Jakotsu csak nézett utána.

- Fizetség...? – ütögette felfelé fordított tenyerét. A főnök legyintett.

- Hagyd. Majd legközelebb. Úgyis összefutunk még vele, ha nem akkor meg egyik éjszaka benézünk hozzá.

- Jól hangzik... – nyalta meg szája szélét Jakotsu, majd a főnök utasítására megcsinálta az ajtózárat és közelebb ált a kocsival. Ezalatt Bankotsu gondolkodva állt az udvar közepén a morgó, szimatoló, fürkésző westievel.

Ez az Anna Higurashi, vagy mi a neve... Valamit tud. Renkotsu információkat adott ki. Ez a kutya pedig... Mázlija van, mert a westie most divatba jött, minden második ember ilyen ölebet vesz. Tehát, ha ide is kerül egy kutya, a banda által ismert házhoz nem lehet egyértelmű a gyanú. Igen ám, de a kutya meg van pörkölve, mint a mogyoró. Ezt elmulasztotta eltüntetni a precíz másodfőnök. Vagy nem gondolt rá, hogy ennyire közel kerülnek hozzá a társai, vagy ő nem akart ennyire közel kerülni az ebhez.

Egy szó mint száz, a következtetés: Renkotsu utálja a kutyákat.

* * *

Jakotsu kényelmetlenül érezte magát a másodfőnök társaságában. Nem tehetett ellene semmit, még csak meg sem próbálhatta volna kizárni őt az agyából, mert... mert miért nem? Kizárja. 

- ...Jakotsu, figyelsz te rám?

- Ha...?

- Jakotsu! – Renkotsu tajtékzott – Most mondom el körülbelül hatodszorra, és nem reagálsz! Itt vagy egyáltalán! Mi bajod, beszívtál?

- Nem... – morogta a fiú.

Renkotsuval a délutáni műszakot tartották, Bankotsu elment Suikotsuval dolgozni – Naraku felbérelte őket valami ürüggyel, de a fiúk gyanították, hogy Sesshoumaruhoz és Kagurához van köze az ügynek. Azóta Bankotsu már küldött egy sms-t, hogy helyes volt az elképzelés, épp itt üldögél az idegbeteg Suikotsu mellett, és a vadonatúj kocsival száguldanak egy hegyes-köves terepen fák közt egy fekete ,elsötétített ablakú járgány után, feladatuk visszaszerezni a dobozt a csomagtartóból. Hogy mitől helyes az elképzelés: A csomagtartó fedelén egy fehér, nyáladzó kutyus hörgött – matricából.

- Jakotsu, nem tépem a hajam tőled, mert nincs, inkább a tiedet fogom tépni, ha nem figyelsz ide!

- Figyelek... – Jakotsu körmöt reszelt. Aprólékosan, lassú pulzussal. Hidegen hagyta a másodfőnök közlendője. Aki jobb tenyerével lecsapott a fiú fejére, és felemelte a fejét. A fiú tekintete felcsúszott a kopasz helyettes arcára.

- Mi az?

- Nem is érdekel, milyen akcióba küldelek...?

- Fiú?

- Képzeld igen. De nem lesz alkalmad hódolni a hobbidnak. Legalábbis nem ajánlom...

Renkotsu ezzel jelentős teret veszített. Jakotsu vállat vont.

- Jó, akkor megcsinálom majd én. Legalább nem kell aggódnom a sikeresség miatt.

Jakotsu ismét vállat vont, felkelt helyéről és az ablakhoz sétált. Az idő szomorkodott, pocsolyák borították az aszfaltos utakat, komor cseppek kopogtak az ablakon.

- Aniki...

- Ki vele – sóhajtott Renkotsu és megadóan felült az asztalra karbatett kézzel, hogy végighallgassa a katasztrofális történetet, ami így lehangolta beosztottját.

- Á, semmi... Hagyjuk. Hogy volt még egyszer az az akció...?

Renkotsu az ablak másik felére állt, nekidőlt a falnak. Egy kékes villám odakintről felvillantotta arcélét és tekintetét.

- De most már figyelsz rám...

Jakotsu fekete szempárja dacos zárkózottsággal meredt a másodfőnökre, majd a vörösre rúzsozott ajkak gyengéden elváltak egymástól, és a fiú kifakadt végre:

- Miért van az, hogy mindenki mostanában látszik megtalálni magának az igazit? Nincs is tavasz! Ráadásul senki sem akarja bevallani! Miért titkolózik mindenki? Boldogok lesztek ettől?

Renkotsu – soha - nem örült neki, ha Jakotsu kipakolt azzal ami a cafrangos kis szívecskéjét nyomta. Cafrangos, mert már jónéhányan összevagdalták, megbántották, keresztülhajtottak rajta. Nem újság, ő is ezért volt a bandában. Mindannyian azért kerültek ide, és találtak egymásra, mert a szívük nem tudott elviselni többet.

Jakotsu duzzogó arca és csalódott hangja egyértelművé tette a másodfőnök számára, mi bántja bérgyilkos testvérét. Hogy ez pont neki nem jön össze. Ő aztán biztosan nem tartaná titokban... Vagy... Lehet, hogy épp itt a probléma. Szívesen kipakolna vele, de a másik miatt nem teheti meg...?

- Különben meg, mikor csináltunk utoljára igazi, nekünk való, véres, valódi, koszos kezeket igénylő munkát? Piperkőcködünk itt autóbalesetekkel meg lopózkodással! A bohócok munkája magukból hülyét csinálni, nem a miénk! Valaki megmondhatná ezt a felbérlőinknek!

- Feltűnt, hogy egy gyilkosságot akarok rád tukmálni egy fél órája...? – toporgott Renkotsu. Jakotsu fújt egyet és kibámult az ablakon.

- Te csak ne beszélj, te is feleségül veszed azt a nőt... – fanyalgott suttogóra vett hangon a fiú. Renkotsu felvonta szemöldökét.

- Ellenvetés...?

- Tudd meg, látom Ooanikin, hogy ellenzi! – csapott le Jakotsu. A másodfőnök hitetlenül nézett rá – A te Édes Annád tud valamit, amit nem kellene neki, nem igaz?

Renkotsu nem érezte biztosnak a talajt a lába alatt. Ezt a témát talán célszerűbb lenne egyenesen a főnökkel megvitatni, és nem Jakotsuval, aki bármit képes megtenni...

- Először is, ezt én majd lerendezem a főnökkel, neked nem kell beleütnöd az orrodat. Másodszor meg... Miért is ne lehetne feleségem...?

- Mert... mert... – Renkotsu látta már, ez rossz kérdés volt. Bármit, inkább az akasztás, csak ne Jakotsut hisztizni! – Mert... Úúú, mert _boldog_ leszel! – ordította a fiú, belebokszolva az ablaküvegbe, ami megrepedt. Renkotsu egy szó nélkül, higgadtan figyelte a tombolást. Jakotsu fel alá járkált a teremben és csapkodott – Azért vagyunk a bandában, mert mindenünk elveszett! Mert nincs életünk! Mert nem tudtunk boldogok lenni! Itt vagyunk _egymásnak_! A vigasz, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül! És erre neked van képed szerelmesnek lenni egy kívülállóba! Afölött, hogy nő már átléptem, de... _Ez nem fair_! - egy erőteljes mozdulattal lesöpört némi kacatot a földre, amik csörögve érkeztek a padlóra. Dühödten szuszogva nézte mereven a másodfőnök kifejezéstelen tekintetét, nem is sejtve mi jár annak fejében.

- Irigy vagy – mondta nagy sokára – Csak mert nekem sikerült végre kiutat találnom ebből a szar életből!

- Igen, irigy vagyok!– üvöltött vissza Jakotsu – És megvan rá minden jogom, hogy arra legyek irigy, akire akarok! Miért pont neked sikerül? – megragadta Renkotsu ingét a mellkasán, olyan erősen szorította, hogy körme így is belemélyedt saját tenyerébe. Ez tudatosulván benne, ellökte a férfit, az asztalhoz támolygott, bal kézzel megtámaszkodott rajta, a jobbal megdörzsölte homlokát.

- Szerinted én nem keresek innen kiutat, a francba is...

Renkotsu igazat adott a fiúnak. Főleg mivel most először fordult meg a fejében, hogy Jakotsu esetleg nem élvezi ezt az életet. De most tudatosult benne, hogy bár mindegyikük jópofát vág az egészhez, senki sem érzi magát igazán jól. Csak segítenek egymással elhitetni, hogy ez így van jól. Együtt tesznek úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne. Közös önámítás.

De Jakotsu..? Ez igazán olyan élet, ami hozzá való. Mi nem tetszhet neki...? Nincsenek olyan viszonyban, hogy ezt megkérdezze tőle.

- Aniki, mondd szükség van még rám ma? – kérdezte a fiú az asztaltól. Renkotsu felhúzta Jakotsut a vállánál, de neki nem akaródzott rá nézni.

- Elmehetsz most, ha megcsinálod este, amit kiszabok neked.

- Aztán jó véres legyen. Nagyon ajánlom – felelte a fiú lehuppanva helyére, villogó szempárral – Erről meg... Egy szót se Bankotsunak, hm?...

Renkotsu nem látta értelmét a kérésnek, de azért beleegyezett, majd végre úgy fogott a magyarázatba, hogy Jakotsu figyelt rá.

- A kórházban lesz dolgod. Azért te, mert Suikotsunak most dolga van, és ez hirtelen elintézendő meló. Figyelj, most jön a magyarázat. A vérsejtek és a körülöttük lévő folyadék minden emberbenben nulla egélsz nyolcvanöt század tömegszázalékos. Az infúzió is ennyi. Ha ettől eltérő tömegszázalékú anyag kerül a vérbe, a vérsejtek vagy megduzzadnak, vagy összetöpörödnek, ami azonnali halált jelent. Egyetlen adag desztillált víz infúzió helyett végzetes egy ember számára.

- Hé várj. Ezt értem, de hol ebben a vér..?

- Sehol. Nyugis módszerre támaszkodunk, így nem kelthetsz feltűnést. Beöltözöl ápolónak és kicseréled a tasakot arra, amit adok majd neked.

Jakotsunak láthatóan nem tetszett az ötlet, épphogy a nyelvét nem öltötte ki.

- Ne panaszkodj. Gyere adok neked desztillált vizes infúziót...

Átvonultak a másik irodába, Jakotsu elpakolta táskájába a gondosan becsomagolt tasakot, hogy épen maradjon, majd türelmetlenül várt, míg Renkotsu előkereste a címet.

Mire megtalálta, Jakotsu esze már rég nem itt járt, sötét tűz lobogott szemeiben, ujjai farzsebébe bújtak ellenőrizni a kést, lehetőleg úgy, hogy a másodfőnök erről ne vegyen tudomást.

Renkotsu fáradtan sóhajtva írta fel a kórház címét egy papírra. Belegyömöszölte a fiú mellényzsebébe és nyomott egy puszit felfűtött homlokára.

- Most aztán pusztulj meg végre... – suttogta, majd csendben elhagyta a szobát.

* * *

Bankotsu kifejezetten furcsán érezte magát. Nem tudta megmondani mi bántja, leginkább csak az akció sikertelenségére tudott gondolni. Suikotsut hazaküldte, saját magát pedig kirakatta egy kocsma előtt. Egy bárszéken ült a füstöt, rossz zenét és társaságot szolgáltató helységben és pöckölgette a sörös poharat. 

Az elmúlt hetek történései jártak a fejében. InuTaisho és Ayame. A vészes, mindenre képes elszántság. Inuyasha és Kagome. A nyílt titok, az elfojtás. Sesshoumaru és Kagura. A viszonzatlan rajongás. (Róluk derült ki ma, hogy csak tettették, hogy Amerikába mennek összeházasodni. Itt maradtak, és Sesshoumaru csak azért lopta el Kagurát, mert borsot akart Naraku orra alá törni, nem mert szerelmes. Állítólag.) Suikotsu és Kikyou. Renkotsu és Anna... Ehhez nem tudott mit hozzáfűzni. Inkább fojtatta volna a listát Bankotsu és...

De nem. Gyorsan lehajtotta ami még megmaradt az italból.

Először is, lehülyézte magát. Ennél jobb alanyt nem is választhatott volna. Nem érdemes szerelmesnek lenni. Csupa gyötrelem. Az előbbi példák jól mutatják. Na de mit lehet tenni ellene...? Bankotsu még nem jött rá. És nem hitte, hogy valaki valaha rájött volna. Ez túl nehéz falat. Nem a Shichinintai főnökének szakterülete... Erre csak egy megoldás lenne, egy szép kis öngyilkosság. De ez drasztikus, és nem éri meg. Csak egy megoldás. De ki akarja ezt megoldani?

Inkább lássuk miért nincs esélye. Mondjuk ki, ki a célszemély. A beosztottja. A barátja. Aki ráadásul elmebeteg is.

Ezzel nagyjából ki is merítettük a listát, hogy miért nem volt jó ötlet beleszeretni. Mert a Shichinintai nevű csapat aligha tolerálná, ha viszonyt folytatja a beosztottjával. Nem is akármilyen viszonyt, lévén mindketten hímneműek. Rövid úton megbontaná a csapatot. Ha mégis megtennék, ami már oly sokszor megfordult a fejében, ha bevallaná neki, mit érez és mit szeretne, hamarosan elbúcsúzhatna az életétől.

Jakotsu kezelhetetlen elmebeteg. Suikotsu mondta. A főnökkel sem tenne kivételt, kibelezné, és még élvezné is a folyamatot.

Bankotsu lemondóan rendelt még egy sört. Gubbasztott még egy tíz percet, nagyjából ugyanezekkel a gondolatokkal, és gratulált Renkotsunak, hogy ő képes volt normális társat választani magának. De egyúttal lenézően csóválta a fejét Anna választásán, hogy az Renkotsura esett, aki nem egy könnyű eset. Fogadni mert volna, hogy nem lesz jó vége a kapcsolatnak. Renkotsu sem épelméjű. Nem bántásból. Hisz ő maga sem az! Ettől Shichinintai a Shichinintai.

Fizetett, majd sétált a bárból. Beszívta a városi levegőt és megindult tétován az utcán. Furcsa döntésre jutott a varázslatszagú éjszakában.

Hazafelé indult. Alig várta, hogy odaérjen. Nem bírt magával, lefutotta a távot. Bár a végén már szívesen visszafordult volna, nem hátrált meg. Benyitott a lakásba. Sötétség fogadta. Benézett minden szobába. Sehol senki. Felkapcsolta a lámpát az előszobában, nem értette hová tűnt Jakotsu. Pedig végre elhatározta magát, hogy megmondja neki! Igenis! Nem érdekli semmilyen következmény! Ez nem tartható benn! A tükörre esett a pillantása. Egy pillanatra elállt a légzése. Majd nem tudta hová legyen az idegességtől.

A tükrön ez állt vörös rúzzsal felkenve: SZIA!

* * *

Jakotsu nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy leplezze jövetelét. Miért ne állhatna meg valaki egy motorral a kórház előtt...? 

Járt otthon, de csak egy pár percre ugrott be. Feldúlt állapota maradt, nem vezette le, csak motorozott néhány kört a város elhagyatottabb, kivilágítatlan részein, de ez nem oldott feszültségén. Ilyenkor kapta el az érzés, hogy tartott saját magától. Tudta mi következik, mikor lesz képes újra hideg fejjel gondolkozni.

Rácsapott saját fenekére befelé menet, fegyver megvan. A desztillált vizes tasakot már rég elhagyta valamelyik kukában. De az is lehet, hogy csak mellé sikerült dobni, nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megálljon. Megigazította mellényét. A pisztoly nála – de nem fogja használni. Ha nem jön közbe semmi.

Besétált a kapun, a portán meg akarták állítani, de ő elkeseredett arccal sietett fel a lépcsőn, mint aki aggódik. Mikor kiért a látószögből elvigyorodott, arca kipirult. Nyugodt léptekkel tartott a megadott szoba felé. Csak néhány alvó, vagy kezét tördelő rokonnal találkozott a folyosókon. Az őt érdeklő szárny szinte majdnem üres volt – nem nagyon engednek be látogatókat életveszélyes állapotban lévő betegekhez éjszaka, nemde...?

Benyitott, halkan csukta az ajtót. A pittyegő gépek közt, hanyatt feküdt a célszemély. Innen-onnan vezetékek indultak ki belőle, az infúziót nem volt nehéz észrevenni. Jakotsu megállt az ágy mellett és zsebre dugott kézzel figyelte az alvó embert.

Arca sápadt, kék színű erek ütnek át fátyolvékonyságú, sápadt bőrén. Fehér kórházi ruhát visel, szőke tincseit gondosan hátrafésülték homlokából. Nem lehetett több tizenhatnál. Szeme csukva, ez frusztrálta Jakotsut leginkább.

Ellenőrizte a műszereket, majd saját kezűleg mérte meg a fiú pulzusát. Él. Lélegzik. Megrázta a vállánál, közben előhúzta a gyér fényben csillogó pengéjű kést, fenyegetően az emelkedő-süllyedő mellkas fölé tartotta.

A fiú kinyitotta szemeit, Jakotsut mellbe vágta az élénkzöld tekintet, ami meglátva a kést felriadt, és megpróbált felülni, de Jakotsu lenyomta a vállánál, majd elkapta a kést, elvágta az infúzió vezetékét, majd ugyanazon mozdulattal a takarón keresztül a vékony fiú mellkasába döfte fegyverét.

- Azért mert rossz napom van! – suttogta.

A fiú köhögött egyet-kettőt, majd vergődve próbált szabadulni, kiáltani is, de Jakotsu engedte beleszaladni a pengét a szívbe. A meglepődött srác még kapott egy csókot, de a végét már nem érezte. A gépek folyamatos sípolására beérkező orvos már csak a halott, vérző szájú fiút találta az ágyban, az ablak tárva nyitva, a zöld függönyt a szél táncoltatta, az eső fékezetlenül verte a padlót.


End file.
